


Control Your Alpha

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Corporal Punishment, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Oral Sex, Punishment, Top Jensen, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen had been born an alpha in a world where omegas ruled the world.





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> Omegas are on top in this AU, Alphas viewed as numbskull knotheads whose main purpose is to keep their Omega mates sated during their heats and provide seed for babies. Pain and humiliation are the best ways to keep your Alpha under heel.
> 
> Jensen is an Alpha mated to Omega Jared. He’s a construction worker and has managed to get on the bad side of his shift supervisor. Now the omega supervisor is insisting that Jensen be severely punished and that he will witness to ensure the alpha is sufficiently contrite and subdued after.
> 
> Jared doesn’t want to, personally believes Jensen’s supervisor is an ass, but if he demonstrates an inability to control his alpha, Jensen will be remanded to an alpha detention center for evaluation and punishment there, far more painful and humiliating for Jensen.

Chapter 1 : How It All Began

Omega carriers; female who are able to conceive and carry a child with a beta or an alpha. Most omega male carriers are exclusively gay, only biologically wanting to mate with a male alpha. Sherri is a carrier able to produce a child with a male alpha or male beta. Jared is a carrier able to conceive a child with a male alpha.

Omega breeders; males who are able to mate with female betas and produce children. Alan is an omega breeder.

Betas; can be male or female and carriers or breeder. Donna is a beta carrier, capable of conceiving a child with an omega breeder or an alpha. Gerald is a beta breeder, capable of producing a child with an omega carrier. 

Alphas; male or female, able to breed with omegas and betas. Jensen is an alpha who wishes to mate with a male omega carrier.

“Damnit Ackles, I swear you’re just a useless knothead!” Tom, his supervisor yelled at him. “You ever hear the phrase, ‘Time is money?’ because that’s what you’re costing me. Money!”

Jensen stood still, shoulders squared, jaw set as he listened to his omega supervisor yelling at him. He bit back his desire to defend himself. It wasn’t his fault. He’d noticed the shoddy work a week ago on the construction sight. The stairs they had installed weren’t to code. He’d gone to Tom and told him about it. He’d been respectful, asked to speak with him in private so he wouldn’t cause the the omega any embarrassment in front of the crew. He’d pointed out the mistake. He wasn’t sure who was at fault; their crew, the one who did their ordering or even the manufacturer who provided the building materials. He just knew the specs didn’t match the materials they were using. When he’d pointed out the issue Tom had just sneered at him.

“Really, Ackles, because you know what you’re talking about! There’s a reason why I’m the supervisor and you’re just a numbskull alpha construction worker,” Tom spat out at him. “Your ‘opinion’ on this matter means shit. Get back to work.”

Tom had practically thrown Jensen out of the trailer he was using as an office. 

Sure, Jensen had been seething with anger. Who wouldn’t be when you were treated like that? It didn’t matter if he was an alpha or an omega, he just wanted to be treated fairly. He took pride in his work and he was sure that what he saw wasn’t up to code. But, at the end of the day, as Tom so thoughtfully reminded him, his opinion didn’t matter and he wasn’t in charge. It still bothered him but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

Jensen had been born an alpha in a world where omegas ruled the world. He’d dealt with being humiliated, belittled, taunted all his life. He was resigned to the fact that he was a second-class citizen at best. Omegas had all the power, he knew that. He’d grown up in a household with an omega father and a beta mother. His sister and brother were both omegas, he was the only alpha in their family. But, his father had treated him fairly, listened to him when Jensen came to him with a problem. 

He’d been denied things in life that betas and omegas took for granted. Sure, he had a college degree in Engineering but only because he’d taken online courses. No school would permit an alpha to physically attend after they had graduated from high school. It was just one way to keep an alpha under the heel of the higher ups. He’d dealt with rejection when applying for jobs, losing out to those less qualified because he was an alpha. 

It was just the way things were. He could have been bitter but what was the point? Bitterness and resentment wouldn’t get him anywhere nor would those feeling change the world. It was just his lot in life. He didn’t feel the need to be in power. He just wanted to be treated fairly, like he was an equal.

He never thought he’d have that. His last omega boyfriend, Alex had treated him badly. He’d loved Alex and it had taken him awhile to realize that even though Alex had told Jensen he loved him, it couldn’t been further from the truth. The real Alex showed his true colors in time. Alex had told him numerous time the only reason he even dated him was so Jensen would be able to get him through his heats. 

“Jensen, you do realize that the only reason omegas even allow an alpha to live past birth is because they serve only one major purpose. An alpha’s main purpose is to keep their omega mates sated during their heats and provide their seed for children. Pain and humiliation are the best ways to keep an Alpha under heel.” Alec always enjoyed reminding him of this. 

Alex delighted in humiliating him when they were around other omegas. “Jensen doesn’t have more than two brain cells to spare. I just keep him around for his knot when I’m in heat. If I was ever to make him my mate, I’d make sure he knew his place. He’d be collared, naked and never allowed to leave the bedroom.” His words drew laughter from his omega friends, causing Jensen to blush and sit quietly at his feet.

Jensen knew he didn’t want that, not that type of relationship. He’d broken up with Alex shortly after that last humiliation.

“Alex, this isn’t working out. I want a relationship where I’m seen as more than just an alpha or a ‘knothead’. He really hated that term because he was more than just that. “You don’t treat me like your equal and that’s what I want, what I need.”

Alex had laughed in his face. “Jensen, you’re never going to be anything other than what you are, a knothead. Is this about being collared? I’ll only make you wear that when we’re out in public,” he said, chuckling at him as Jensen walked away from him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Where do you think you’re going? I’ll make sure no other omega wants you, you son of a bitch!” Jensen had turned on his heel, walked into the bedroom and packed what belongings he had at Alex’s apartment and left. Slamming the door on Alex’s tirade as he walked out.

He couldn’t even rent his own apartment without an omega. His father had offered to sponsor him but Jensen refused the offer. He didn’t want to put his father through that. It was just easier for him to live at home, in his room he’d had since he was a child. There was no reason to get his hopes up that he would ever be seen as anything more than a knothead. Good for nothing, except what Alex had said, keeping an omega sexually satisfied.

He sighed as he pushed open the door to the local coffee shop he stopped at every morning. He like the atmosphere at Just Java. It was owned by an omega, like almost all business. There were a few beta owned business and only one or two alpha owned business. Those alpha owned were the two waste removal companies. No self respecting omega or beta would own or operate companies like that.

Just Java was a quiet little place made up of several round high-top tables in the middle of the floor, a few rectangle tables that lined a large window at the front of the shop and along the wall leading to a counter in the back where orders were taken and prepared. There was a large sign in the window and hanging on the wall behind the counter ‘Alphas Welcomed and Treated Fairly,’ it read. Jensen had appreciated seeing that sign, the one that drew him in that first morning several month ago. When he’d made his way up to the counter, he’d been surprised to see two alphas working behind the counter, taking and preparing orders. Usually alphas were kept in back, not allowed to wait on an omega for fear that they may scent one in heat and attack the omega. He liked what he saw, how the alphas were treated by the beta and omega staff and those ordering. He’d made that his coffee stop everyday since.

Today, as he made his way to the counter, he felt a shift in the air. The alphas were not up front but in the back, away from the counter. A beta and an omega were at the counter waiting on the customers. Jensen stepped up when it was his turn and waited patiently to be acknowledged. Not looking up, he could hear the sneer in the omega’s voice when he was spoken to.

“Oh, great another one,” the omega, Chad said, rolling his eyes at him and snickering to the beta, Chris. “I swear, your type shouldn’t be allowed in here unless you’re collard or with your omega to keep you in line.”

Jensen felt his body stiffen at the words but he forced himself to relax. 

“Hurry up and place your order knothead. I have other, more important, customers to tend to than you.”

“I’d like to order a large, black coffee, please,” Jensen said, keeping his voice low and free from any tone. He made sure to keep his eyes lowered as not to anger the omega further. 

“That’s seven dollars for you,” Chad said, ringing up the order. 

Jensen looked up at that point, knowing the order should have only cost him four dollars. He fished into his pocket and pulled out the money, placing it on the counter in front of Chad, careful not to touch either man behind the counter. Jensen saw the look on the beta’s face, heard him mumbling something to Chad before turning to fill his order. Chris placed the coffee on the counter and backed away.

Jensen reached out, taking the coffee and his receipt. “Thank you,” he said, backing away from the counter.

“Why did you do that? You overcharged him,” Chris said.

“It’s our tip for having to put up with his kind,” Chad shot back at him.

Staring straight ahead of himself, he moved to the small counter that held the sugar packets, napkins and coffee stirrers. He grabbed a napkin and moved to a table for two to sit and pass the time before he had to leave for work. He looked around, seeing the omega watching him with a steely-eyed stare. He’d have to find another coffee place if this was how Just Java was going to be from now on. ‘Maybe it’ll just be easier to make coffee at home,’ he muttered to himself.

“Why, is there something wrong with the coffee here?’ A male voice asked, causing Jensen to jump. He hadn’t realized that anyone was standing behind him.

He turned to look up at the man. And looked up, seeing a tall, well muscled omega standing next to him, a smile on his face, with the most intriguing hazel eyes he’d ever seen. He sucked in his breath and swallowed. He lowered his eyes and tucked his chin against his chest in a show of submission.

“No sir. Excuse me. I should be on my way. I don’t want to cause any trouble,” he said, getting to his feet. He grabbed his coffee, knocking the napkin and receipt off the table. He went to reach for them, to pick them up but the other man was faster. 

He watched as the tall man looked at the receipt, confusion showing on his face. “Seven dollars? There’s been some type of mistake. You’ve been overcharged.” The man said, stepping forward to the counter.

“It’s fine, it’s a tip for their service.” Jensen said trying to defuse the situation and his heart sunk as the man called the omega over, confronting him about the price. He saw the flash of anger in Chad’s eyes as he looked from the tall man in front of him and then to Jensen. Jensen backed away, trying to make his way to the door. He didn’t need or want this. His thighs hit the side of a table and he stopped as the man turned to him, looked him over before turning back to Chad. 

“Chad, what does the sign read?” The tall omega asked, pointing to the sign above him. “I won’t have you treating an alpha any differently from an omega or beta in this place. I own this place, these are my rules. We’ll have a longer talk later, after your shift.” The tall omega turned back to Jensen, hand extended, holding out what Jensen realized was money.

“I’m Jared Padalecki, I own Just Java and you have my apologies for the way you were treated. The coffee’s on the house.”

Shaking his head, Jensen sidestepped the table, trying to get out of the coffee shop as fast as possible. He didn’t want to be part of this. “No, it’s fine. I have to . . . I have to get to work.” He walked as fast as he could to the door, forcing himself not to curl in on himself or look back at the omega that had taken his breath away. He didn’t care about the money, let it fall to the floor as he left. He reached the door and was out on the sidewalk when he felt a large hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“At least tell me your name,” Jared said.

“Jensen Ackles,” he said quietly, not turning, not moving. He felt the heat of the man’s hand on him, wanted to lean into it, let the tall omega do as he pleased with him. He had no idea what to do in this situation. He’d never had this kind of a reaction to an omega before, not even Alex.

“I’ve seen you in here before. I hope you’ll come back tomorrow. Promise me you will, Jensen,” Jared’s voice sounded sincere to his ears.

He turned slightly, looking at Jared and saw the most amazing smile on the man’s face, reaching his eyes and warming them. He sucked in his breath because the omega had dimples. Trying to make his mind work. Say something you idiot, he chastised himself.

“I will,” he finally said and saw the relief wash over Jared’s face. It wasn’t for him, the relief, it was only for seeing that he wasn’t losing a paying customer he told himself. Money was money when you were running a business, no matter who was paying. He felt the hand move off his shoulder, watched as Jared dropped it against his thigh, raised it again as if he was about to touch him, only to drop it again.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. If I’m not out front, ask for me,” he said before opening the door to the shop and disappearing inside.


	2. Jensen's Past And Present

Chapter 2: Jensen’s Past And Present

Jensen quickly got himself to work. It wasn’t a glamorous job, working for one of the waste removal companies, but at least he had a job. Without an omega to sponsor him, it was the only job he could get on his own. He never even entertained the idea of asking his father for help. He had been able to obtain an ID, granted that had been when he was sixteen and with his father’s help and a bank account of his own. He saved his money after depositing the money he insisted on paying his parents for his room and any utilities he used into their account. He didn’t have a cell phone, because again he needed a sponsor. He didn’t have a car. He’d given that up after being stopped and ticketed several times for no reason, aside from being an alpha, by the local omega cops. It wasn’t worth the hassle and he’d been so embarrassed when his father had to be called down to the precinct to pay his ‘fines’ after the fifth time that he asked his father to sell his car. He walked or took the bus now. He bought and prepared his own food. He was twenty-six years old and no longer a child, he couldn't bring himself to ask his parents for anything. If he couldn't do it or get it on his own then he didn’t need it.

He still wished he could put his degree to good use but that was just a dream he allowed himself to think about late at night when he was laying in his childhood bed. That dream also encompassed a home, his own that he owned with his mate. An omega who looked at him with love, treated him as his equal. Yeah, so it was definitely a dream. One he seldom allowed himself to dwell on. After Alex, he’d stopped going out, searching for a mate. There was no point. All the omegas he’d come into contact with only wanted one thing from him, wanted to see him as only a knothead, never looking past his dick.

He saw the look on his father’s face every night when he came home. His father had called him into his study one night recently when he’d come home after a fifteen hour shift of picking up other people’s trash. He was dead tire on his feet, just wanting to wash the dirt off his skin and crawl into bed.

“Jensen, a word please,” Alan said and waited for Jensen to join him, closing the door after Jensen entered. He stood, waiting for his father to sit first. It was something that had been driven into him as a child at school. Omegas sat first, ate first, spoke first then betas and then alphas. But only if allowed to. It was just the way the hierarchy of their society; some took advantage of it, some fought against it. It all depended on what side you were born on. He heard his father sigh. Even in his own home, he couldn’t break from what tradition. 

Jensen had never forgotten the rules of ‘polite’ society. They had been beaten into him, into all alphas. The school he’d gone to made sure of that. It was run by omegas, male and female alike. The worst was his third grade teacher, Mrs. O’Neil. She walked around with a thick metal ruler. When an alpha was out of line that ruler would come crashing down across the alpha’s knuckles. A sick sounding crack would resonate throughout the room when she did this. “Know your place, alpha!” She would say as she held his hand down against the desk, fingers out straight for maximum effect. She would always smile sweetly afterwards at the alpha she inflicted this lesson on. When his parents had ask how school had been that day, he quietly answered that it was fine. He never told anyone what Mrs. O’Neil had done to him.

The one that still caused nightmares had happened when he was a freshman in high school. He’d been late to class. He’d had a doctor’s appointment and a note from his mother, excusing him from his first period class. When he’d gone into the office to hand in the note and get a pass to class, he’d been accused of forging the note and lying about the appointment. He’d begged the secretary to call his mom, even the doctor. She’d ignored him and summoned the principal. 

The principal stood in his doorway, motioned for Jensen to join him for a ‘private talk’, which was code for punishment. He was told to place both hands on the desk. Hesitantly he did, knowing what was about to happen. Mr. Drake had taken out a ruler and slammed it down across his fingers ten times. “That’s for forging a note. Think you’re so smart, trying to fool us. Maybe you’ll think before you try this again,” Mr. Drake had muttered to him. He’d thought it was over, pulling his hands away.

“What to do think you’re doing? I’m not done. You need to be taught a lesson. I will not tolerate lies in my school. Put your hands back.” He obeyed despite the pain he was already in. It was nothing compared to the pain he felt when the ruler made contact with the back of his thighs. He cried out and was told to keep quiet since he’d caused this punishment. After twenty hits with the ruler, he was dismissed with a pass and told to get to class. He’d never told anyone what had happened that day. He’d never told anyone what he and the other alphas had to suffer through, the punishments.

He watched as his father walked to his desk, pulled out the chair and sat, indicating for Jensen to sit as well. He pulled himself down into one of the chairs in front of his father’s desk, eyes downcast, back straight, hands in his lap.

“Son, are you happy, living here at home?” Alan waited for Jensen to answer. When he didn’t, Alan continued. “Don’t you want to live on your own? I have no problem sponsoring you. You know that. If you ever thought we had a problem with you wanting to be with a male omega, just know that it doesn’t matter to us. It never has. I’m just glad that you broke it off with Alex. I never liked him, he treated you like shit. Your mother and I love you. We only want to see you happy. ”

Hearing that, Jensen dared to raise his eyes, to meet his father’s. “Thank you for the offer. I don't want to put you in that position. I'm fine here,” he said quietly, chewing his bottom lip. A thought passed his mind. Joshua, his brother and MacKenzie, his sister had already left home. Maybe his parents wanted their home to themselves. “Unless . . . unless you'd prefer me to move out. I will, of course.” He started to stand, then realized he hadn't been given permission to and quickly sat down. “Sorry,” he said, casting his eyes down submissively.

“Jensen, I've never subscribed to the norm as far as treating you any differently. I don't see you as anything other than my son. I don't want you acting submissive in my presence.” Alan cleared his throat before continuing. “I'm not forcing you out or even asking you to leave. I just want you to know you have options. We’ll be there for you, whatever you choose.”

Jensen nodded, not really knowing how to respond. He was saved by a knock on the door. “Alan, dinner is ready.” His mother's voice called from the other side of the door. The knob turned, the door opened to reveal his mother, Donna standing there.

“Jensen, you're home,” his mother said, giving him a warm and loving smile. “Are you having dinner with us tonight?”

“I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed. It's been a long day,” he said, getting up from the chair. He kissed his mother on the cheek and darted around her, climbing the stairs to his room. He heard his mother's voice.

“Did you speak to him?”

“Yes, Donna, we spoke . . .”

He didn't hear the rest of his father's response as he shut the door to his room. Walking to his bathroom, he stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. He let the warm water beat down on his tired muscles, leaned his head against the shower wall and let his mind drift to early that morning when he'd encountered the tall omega, Jared. He seemed nice. He pushed his thoughts aside, washed and got out of the shower. He dried himself off before pulling on a pair of worn sweatpants. He padded over to his bed and laid down, hoping for a restful night’s sleep. 

He groaned when the alarm went off, jarring him out of a dream. Hitting the off switch, he sat up and thought about his dream. He realized that Jared had been in it. He shook his head, trying to clear away the sleep from his mind. “I only dreamt about him because I was thinking about him when I was in the shower,” he said as he dragged his tired body to the bathroom. “It means nothing,” he said as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

Jensen pushed the door open and quietly stepped in, smelling the delicious aroma of coffee and baked goods. He waited in line, feeling his palms beginning to sweat as he looked at the counter, seeing Chad behind it. He felt a little better at seeing one of the alphas, Jeff standing next to Chad, working the cash register. He’d only planned on ordering and paying for his coffee and leaving as quickly as possible. Chad could tell the owner that he’d kept his word, showed up the next day.

As he approached the counter to order he heard Chad yell out. “Jared, your alpha is here.” Chad sneered at him, before showing his white canines. 

Jensen’s breath hitched and he nearly turned and walked out. He hadn’t wanted to draw attention to himself. He watched as Jared rounded the corner from out back and smiled at him. He stopped long enough to pour two large coffees and carried them with him as he approached Jensen. 

“Join me?” Jared asked, as he held up the coffees and then walked to a small, secluded table for two. He watched as Jared sat and sipped on his coffee.

He swallowed and eyed the door at first but then Jensen followed. He stood next to the table, waiting for Jared’s approval to sit. 

He realized what Jensen was waiting for, Jared motioned to the chair. “Please, have a seat. In here, we’re all equals,” he said, as he waved a hand at the empty chair across from himself.

Jensen pulled out the chair, sat and accepted the coffee Jared handed to him. He watched as Jared’s lips curled up into a smile, showing those damn dimples again. Why did he have to be so good looking and have dimples? The omega was tall and muscular with broad shoulders and a trim waist. The soft looking hair that fell just below his chin and the mesmerizing hazel eyes just added to the attraction he felt toward Jared. He looked at the lips that were moving and he imagined himself kissing them. Jared was everything he didn’t allow himself to dream about in a possible mate. Jensen caught himself from any further possible daydreaming because Jared was speaking to him and he hadn’t heard a word he’d been saying.

“I don’t see a claiming bite and you’re not collared, so I’m assuming you’re not mated?” Jared asked, as he tried his best to keep the hope out of his voice. 

He really wanted Jensen to be unattached, not seeing another omega. He’d been attracted to Jensen since he’d first seen the quiet alpha in his shop a few months ago. He’d never approached him because Jensen always looked so sad and kept to himself. When Jensen stayed to drink his coffee, he sat alone, away from everyone. He kept his eyes down, never making eye contact and he never spoke to anyone except to order his coffee. But, he had a whisky smooth voice and Jared only knew that from hearing him order his coffee. That was what first caught Jared’s attention, what made him stand, hidden in the kitchen, listening to Jensen order day after day. 

When he’d finally dared to see what the man looked like, he had to remind himself to breathe. He had to stop himself from going over and touching him, wanting to run his fingers over the smooth skin and through the short cropped dirty blond hair. Jensen was only a few inches shorter than himself. He was muscular, broad shouldered, tan skinned and an alpha. Jensen’s eyes were a beautiful shade of green and they seemed to sparkle, even under the fluorescent lighting. He watched as Jensen chewed on his bottom lip and felt the desire to run his thumb over it, bite at it, kiss those lips until they were red and swollen. He hadn’t been able to scent Jensen because of the smell of coffee and sugary baked goods in the air. It wasn’t until he’d come up behind him the other day when they actually spoke that he’d been able to scent Jensen and he smelled of home, of mate. He found himself thinking about Jensen several times over the past day, hoping he would come back in because he was everything Jared had been looking for in an alpha to mate with. 

Jensen swallowed his sip of coffee and looked away from Jared before answering him. “No, not mated,” he said, his voice so low that Jared had to lean in to hear him. Jensen missed the smile that appeared on Jared’s face when he heard his answer. 

“Have dinner with me,” Jared said before he knew what he was saying. Then he had to stop himself from groaning out loud because he sounded like an eager teenage omega to his own ears. He could just imagine what Jensen now thought of him. “We could get to know each other, maybe become friends.” And maybe more Jared thought to himself. He watched as Jensen worried his bottom lip and realized he did this as a subconscious way to deal with things.

“I don’t drive, so it would have to be somewhere on the bus route.” He already walked a total of three miles a day to get back and forth to the bus stop for work or when he went into the city for an appointment. He didn’t relish the idea of doing that again on his day off but he would, just to meet Jared. There was something about the omega that called to him. 

“Well, lucky for both of us, I drive. Give me your address and I’ll pick you up,” Jared said as he fished out a pen from his pocket and grabbed a napkin, pushing them toward Jensen.

Jensen turned his green eyes on Jared and pushed the pen and napkin away. “No, I can meet you.”

“Don’t be silly. I’d be happy to pick you up. I’m sure the buses run on a different schedule during the weekends,” Jared said, hoping Jensen would see his point.

“I live with my parents,” Jensen said quietly. “Without an omega, I can’t get my own apartment and I won’t ask that of my father.”

Jensen felt Jared’s hand rest on his and he felt a spark of electricity burst over his skin at the touch. He forced himself not to shudder at the touch.

“The rules suck,” Jared said. “But, I’d still like to take you to dinner, pick you up. Please.”

Jensen looked at him and saw the puppy dog eyes pleading with him. There was no way he could say no to those hazel eyes looking at him with a mixture of hope and despair. He felt his resolve shattering. “Fine,” he said and took the pen and napkin Jared had offered him earlier and wrote down his address. This time he saw the smile on Jared’s face. 

“I’ll pick you up around Saturday around five o’clock.”

“Jensen nodded. “Okay, I gotta go. See you tomorrow around five. Uh, here’s my home number in case you change . . . in case something comes up.” He jotted down the number and stood to leave. “Thanks for the coffee,” he said. As he pulled the door open, he heard Jared call after him, ‘see you tomorrow at five’.


	3. Their First Date

Chapter 3: Their First Date

Jared sat, looking at the napkin, a smile on his face that began to drop as he realized he had to find an alpha friendly restaurant. One where Jensen wouldn’t be forced to to kneel at his feet. He got up still holding the napkin in one hand, coffee in the other, to go into his office.

“So, find your alpha? Gonna let him knot you during your next heat?” Chad’s voice snickered from behind him. Jared turned, anger flashing in his hazel eyes to look over at the blond.

“Careful, Chad,” he said evenly. “What is your problem with Jensen? Did he do something to you?”

Chad shrugged his shoulders. “No, just don’t like him. He just wants one thing, to knot an omega because he’s an alpha,” Chad said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “He’s just a knothead. What do you care? Use him when your heat hits and then toss him aside. It’s what I do, you should try it.” 

“What you do in the privacy of your own home is your business. But, if I ever find out that you treat another alpha the way you treated Jensen the other day while you’re working, your ass will be out on the street. Do I make myself clear?” He turned to his staff. “This goes for everyone. We treat each other and the customers with respect. If you don’t like it, there’s the door,” he said as hitched a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the door. He strode into his office and closed the door as he willed himself to calm down. 

Pulling out his phone, he placed several calls until he found a place he could take Jensen to. He placed another call, listened as the phone rang before an answering machine picked up.

‘You’ve reached the Ackles’ residents, please leave a message.’

He waited until the message ended, indicating he could leave a message.

“Jensen, this is Jared. I made a reservation for five-thirty. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He ended the call and tried to get his mind back on running his business.

When Jensen got home, his mother greeted him at the door, a sly smile on her face. “There’s a message for you on the machine,” she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the living room.

Jensen walked into the kitchen, pressed the play button and listened to Jared’s warm, deep voice fill the air. He smiled and dared to let himself hope that maybe Jared would be different before he deleted the message and went upstairs to his room.

The next twenty-four hours were a blur for both men. Each were keyed up with the thought of seeing each other again. They were going out on an actual date together. Even though Jensen had listened to Jared’s message, he still wasn’t convinced that Jared wouldn’t find a reason to cancel or worse, not show up at all. 

He paced back and forth in his room trying to figure out what to wear. He settled on a dark pair of pants and a brown button down shirt. He was dressed casually but not to the point where he wouldn’t be able to dine in a restaurant rather than a burger joint.

The phone rang a little before four-thirty. “Jensen, there’s a Jared on the phone for you,” his mother called from downstairs. 

His heart sank but he’d expected it, the ‘something’s come up, can’t make it,’ call. There was a part of him that felt some relief in that thought. He made sure to keep any emotion from his voice when he spoke. “Thanks, Momma,” he said, taking the phone from her. He picked up the phone and placed it to his ear. “Jared.”

“Just wanted to let you know I’m on my way. I’ll be there in twenty,” Jared said.

“Oh, okay. Just honk when you pull up,” Jensen said to him and he heard Jared chuckling as he hung up.

The honk of the horn never came. Instead, it was replaced by a knock at the front door which was answered by Jensen’s father before he could get to the door. 

Jensen appeared behind his father and Jared’s smile widened when he saw him. He extended his hand to Alan. “Good evening, sir. I’m Jared Padalecki. I’m here to take Jensen out to dinner.”

Shaking his hand, Alan greeted the man before him. He stepped aside to allow Jared in to his own as Donna appeared and introduced her. “Please, have a seat, Jared.” Alan said, taking a seat on the couch. Jared followed, sitting down across from Alan and Donna. Jensen stood off to the side of the couch, not far from his parents, watching everything that was going on.

“So, how do you know our son?” Alan asked, as he eyed Jared.

“We met at the coffee shop that I own. It was a chance meeting the other day and I asked him out to dinner,” he said, leaning in to speak to them. “I hope I didn’t overstep, should I have asked your permission first?” Jared asked, looking between Jensen and his parent.

Alan chuckled and shook his head. “No, I’ve never followed those stupid rules about the treatment of alphas needing permission from their omega, whether it’s a parent, sibling or mate.”

“So, you own your own business. You’re parents must be so proud,” Donna said. “It can’t be easy being a business owner.”

“Yes, they are and no it’s not. Especially when you’re dealing with the public. Everyone is so serious about their coffee. Can’t mess that up,” he said and gave a shudder. He heard Jensen laugh and looked over at him with a smile. Liking the sound, he made a mental note to find a way to make Jensen laugh more. He seemed so serious; like he’d been hurt too many times to just shake it off.

“Well, don’t let us keep you from dinner. Go, have a good time,” Alan said as he stood up. He looked at Jensen and gave him a wink. 

Jensen’s mother gave him a hug. “He seems nice, have a good time,” she whispered to him before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Jensen heard Jared chuckling as he watched the exchange between his parents and himself. 

“Ready, Jensen?” Jared asked as he walked to the front door. “It was nice to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Ackles.” He held the door open for Jensen and walked with him to the car. He turned, saw Jensen’s parents watching them and waved before unlocking and opening the car door for him. He walked around to the driver’s side and slid in behind the steering wheel.

“You’re parents seem nice.”

Jensen looked up and waved at his parents before he turned to look at Jared. “Yeah, they are,” he said quietly. He sat silently as they drove to the restaurant. He wasn’t sure where they were going, just that it was supposed to be alpha friendly. He stole a few glances at the taller man as he drove. At one point he felt eyes on him and he looked over to find Jared looking at him and he quickly looked away.

“You probably thought I was calling to cancel, didn’t you?” Jared asked, a smile on his face but he never took his eyes off the road. When he didn’t hear Jensen answer him, he nudged him with his elbow. “Come on, tell me. You did, didn’t you!” He said as he stole a glance at a blushing Jensen.

He heard Jensen suck in a breath before answering. “Well . . .”

Jared pulled the car into parking lot of the Golden Door restaurant. He turned to Jensen, his voice soft but serious. “I know we barely know each other but I wouldn’t do that to you or anyone else for that matter. I really would like to get to know you and not because you’re an alpha and I’m an omega.”

He saw Jensen shake his head in agreement as he got out of the car and waited for Jensen to join him.

Together, they walked in and were greeted by the hostess, a beta. She looked up and smiled at them as Jared approached her.

“Reservation for Padalecki.”

“Right this way,” she said as she picked up a menu and led them to a table for two and began to remove the second chair.

“Excuse me . . .” Jared stopped and looked around, seeing alphas seated on cushions or kneeling at the feet of omegas and a few betas. 

Jensen looked around, saw the other alphas and forced himself to school his emotions. Jared was just like Alex was the first thought that came to his mind. He wanted to humiliate him right off the bat, make him aware of his place in this possible relationship. Or maybe Jared wasn’t interested in a relationship. Maybe he just needed an alpha to get him through an upcoming heat. Being at Jared’s mercy, he’d submit tonight. After that, he’d politely thank him and then they could go their separate ways and he’d stop frequenting Just Java.

“I thought this was alpha friendly.” 

The hostess gave a weak smile. “It was. We’re under new management.”

“Is there a problem?” 

Jensen stiffened, he knew that voice, Alex. He was vaguely aware that the hostess excused herself to go back to the front desk. “I’m going to enjoy watching you submit.” Alec purred at Jensen before turning to Jared. “He needs a firm hand, always felt like he should be treated like an equal and not like the knothead that he is. Alphas are only good for one thing,” he said, letting a leering smile spread across his face as he eyed Jensen.

Jared looked at them, confusion furrowing his brows. “Do you two know each other?” He asked, looked at Jensen and saw his discomfort.

“I’m Alex King. We used to date. He never learned his place, at my feet.” Alex reached out, made an attempt to run his hand down Jensen’s arm. Jared saw the move and felt a bolt of possessiveness run through his body. He stepped forward, blocking Alex from touching Jensen.

“We’ll be leaving now,” Jared said, taking Jensen’s hand in his. “This is bullshit,” he said and then stopped, turned back to look at a shocked Alex. “Jensen never learned his place because you clearly didn’t treat him right. He and all alphas should be treated as our equals,” he said then turned and led Jensen out and back to his car. 

They drove in silence for awhile, Jensen didn’t pay attention to where Jared was driving, he just figured Jared was taking him home. “So, that didn’t go as planned,” Jared said as he brought the car to a stop.

Jensen looked up, expecting to be outside his home. He was shocked and confused to see they were parked in front of a gray two-story home. He looked around, not seeing another house around and only an expanse of land surrounding the home. 

“Welcome to my home. It was the only place I could think of to bring you to. I still owe you dinner,” he said, a nervous smile on his lips. “Come on in.” Jared led the way inside. “My grandparents owned the house, left it to me when they passed a few years ago. I moved out here on my own and opened my own business when I graduated from college a year ago.” He explained. “My parents were freaked out, a twenty-one year old, not only moving away from home but also starting his own business. I swear, my mom called me every day for the first six months,” he chuckled as he showed Jensen into the living room. 

“This was the best I could come up with. I’m sorry about tonight. This wasn’t how I thought our date would go but I wasn’t about to have you subject to that treatment. I don’t allow it at Java and I don’t frequent places that are like that,” Jared said, running his fingers through his hair. He offered Jensen a beer as he walked into the kitchen. Jensen followed him in and waited, standing in the doorway. Jared looked at him, handing him the beer. “I’m serious, I won’t treat you any differently than any other person. I’ve never liked how society treats alphas. Sit, make yourself at home,” he said as he looked through the fridge and cabinets to pull something out for dinner together. Holding up a box of pasta, he turned to Jensen. “How’s pasta with a red sauce? I can make a salad and cut up some fresh bread.”

Taking a seat Jensen smiled. “Sounds good. Need any help?” 

“No, you’re my guest,” he said as he started preparing dinner for them. As he filled a pot he turned to Jensen. “So, Alex?” He asked and left it at that. He really wanted to ask Jensen more about the omega they’d met earlier but that was Jensen’s past and he had no right to ask. He had no claim to the alpha sitting in his kitchen. He forced himself to suppress a growl he felt bubbling up in his chest. He really wanted Jensen to be his, his alpha and mate. 

Jensen blushed, his skin turning slightly pink, the smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose standing out. “Yeah, my ex. He doesn’t feel the same way about alphas or our treatment in society. Not the way that you or my parents do.”

Jared served them dinner and they talked, falling into an awkward silence every once in awhile. When they were done, Jared cleared the plates, leaving them in the sink until later. He turned to find Jensen standing against the wall, watching him wearily.


	4. Mistakes And Misunderstandings

Chapter 4: Mistakes And Misunderstandings

“Jensen?” He asked, his brows furrowed in confusion as he watched Jensen begin to unbutton his shirt. Green eyes looked up at him. They were empty, like Jensen was lost in his own head and then he realized what Jensen was doing. He was taking his clothes off, thinking Jared had brought him back to his house for one thing, to knot him. He groaned inwardly, how did this get out of control?

He reached out. “No, Jensen. Stop!” He growled out, not meaning to make it sound like a command just wanting him to stop. Jensen’s hands stopped but stayed hovered over the buttons of his shirt. “Shit. I’m sorry.” He crossed the kitchen, pressed himself against Jensen and moved his hands away from the buttons. He felt Jensen stiffen against him. “Not like this,” he said as he ran his hands down Jensen’s arms, trying to calm him. He leaned against the shorter man, lips against the shell of his ear. “I want this to be mutual and it’s not. I want us to get to know each other, see if we really even want this.”

He heard Jensen’s breath hitch and then felt it quicken. He pulled him into an embrace, rubbing the small of his back in a circular motion trying to soothe him. “Jensen, you with me? Where’d you go in your head, because you weren’t here?” Jared asked. He still held him in his arms, not wanting to let Jensen go.

“I need to go. Need to go, now.” Jensen tried to pull away from Jared but the taller man had more muscle and height leverage on him. He realized he wasn’t going anywhere and allowed his body to go lax in Jared’s strong arms. He stood, his body pressed against Jared’s, letting Jared hold him. He breathed in, taking in the smell of Jared. He smelled of sandalwood and musk and Jared smelled so good to him.

Jared pulled him back over to a chair and sat him down. He crouched down in front of Jensen and took his hands in his own. “Is this because of seeing your ex?” Jared nudged Jensen, hoping he’d talk to him as he silently cursed the ass of an omega who’d clearly hurt Jensen.

“No. Not just him. Dated a few who only wanted . . .” He looked away from Jared feeling ashamed of himself for the first time for being an alpha. 

“Hey, not all of us are like that. I’m really hoping you’ll give me a chance to prove that to you,” Jared said, letting go of Jensen’s hands and grabbing a chair. “I like you. I’d like to get to know you, let you get to know me. I don’t know about you but I felt something the first time I touched you. I thought you felt it too, unless I’m way off base.”

“No, I felt something too. I just thought . . .” He was stopped from saying anything else when Jared’s lips crashed against his, taking his breath away. Jared continued to kiss him until he was truly breathless. He gave a little moan when he felt Jared’s teeth nipping at his neck. 

“Been wanting to do that since I first spoke to you. Now that’s out of the way . . . Tell me about yourself,” Jared said settling back into the chair. “What do you do for a living?” He asked as he cocked his head, waiting to listen to Jensen.

“I work for Waste Systems. I’m a glorified trash collector,” he gave a short chuckle but continued. “I do have a college degree in Engineering. I took online courses since alphas can’t . . . I’d love to use that in some way in my future. Not many places out there right now willing to give me a chance. But, I’m happy to have a job that I was able to get on my own. I pay my own way, don’t rely on my parents. I pay room and board to my parents and buy my own groceries. I’m a pretty good cook,” he said and then stopped speaking, not sure what else to say.

“I’m gonna take you up on that, just so you know. I’d like to find out if you’re as good a cook as you claim to be. I have an older brother and a younger sister, both are omegas like me,” Jared said figuring it was easier to get everything out in the open on their first date. “My mother is an omega and my father is a beta. They raised us to treat everyone as an equal.”

“My parents are the same way. I have an older brother and a younger sister. They’re both omegas as well. My mom is a beta and my father is an omega which you probably guessed when you met them. They’re great, always been supportive. My father’s always offering to sponsor me so I can have a better life. But, I can’t do that to him. Put him on the line like that to be responsible for me. If something goes wrong . . .”

“Yeah, I get it,” Jared said, interrupting him. “You want to do it on your own. I admire that.” 

Jared stood and went to the fridge. “Beer?” He asked over his shoulder.

“Sure, thanks.”

Jared handed him a beer, letting the fridge swing closed as he returned to sit with him. They sat in silence, drinking their beers before Jensen finally spoke.

“So, Chad. He doesn’t like alphas does he?” He asked, tilting his head back to take a sip of beer.

Jared focused on the column of Jensen’s neck, watched the muscles as they worked, swallowing his beer. “No, guess not. I haven’t know him very long. Seemed like a nice guy. I’ve talked with him, he knows my rules. All my staff does. They know if they treat anyone like that again, they’re fired.”

“So, what’s it like owning your own business? Why coffee?”

“Hectic on a good day. I sometimes wonder why I wanted to own my own business. I figured coffee, everyone likes it. But man, I had no idea that some people are religious about it. They can get darn right nasty if you mess their order up,” he said with a shudder.

“Yeah, I can understand that. Mess with mine and I’d probably bite your head off,” Jensen said and tilted his head back and laughed.

Jared smiled. “Addicted much?” 

“Maybe, don’t judge. Your trade is coffee. I think that makes you an enabler for us poor addicts.”

They talked well into the night, getting to know each better. They shared a few stories from their childhood, making each other laugh.

After each had finished their beers, Jared cleaned up the empties. “I should probably drive you home before it gets too late. I don’t want to piss your parents off on our first date,” he said and then bit down on his bottom lip. He hadn’t asked Jensen about another date and here he was assuming there would more.

Jared turned to meet Jensen’s eyes, he swallowed several times, not sure what to say. He smiled and was about to try to dig himself out of the hole he’d just created. What if Jensen didn’t want to go on another date? He wouldn’t blame him, because this one had gone oh so well. 

“So, does that mean you’d like a second date?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, unless you had an awful time tonight.”

“No, I actually had a good time and yes, I’d like to see you again,” Jensen said, deciding to take a chance on really getting to know Jared. There was something screaming in the back of his mind that Jared was ‘the one’ for him. 

“So, does this mean that next time you’ll cook for me? My kitchen is your kitchen,” he said, waving a hand in the direction of the stove, causing Jensen to laugh. “You should do that more often. Laugh. Come on, I’ll drive you home,” Jared said as he led Jensen back to his car.

The ride back to Jensen’s home was too short as far as they were both concerned. Jensen sat next to him as Jared let the car idle, not turning it off, not asking Jensen to leave. “I had a nice time. Thank you,” Jensen said, the first one to break their comfortable silence.

“Me, too,” Jared said not wanting to waste another moment, he pulled Jensen close to him and leaned in for a kiss. He nibbled on Jensen’s bottom lip and heard him moan. Jared smiled, his lips still against Jensens as he ran a hand down the back of Jensen’s neck. He let himself nose at the crook of Jensen’s neck and inhaled the scent of him. “You smell so good to me,” he mumbled against the alphas skin before he bit down on the soft flesh. He felt Jensen stiffen briefly before he leaned into Jared, letting him deepen the pressure of the bite but not breaking skin. He finally released the skin, let himself lick over the bruised spot before planting a soft kiss over it.

“I don’t intend on letting you get away from me,” Jared said, his voice full of desire and promise. “I know it’s early, our first date but from the moment I laid eyes on you, it was like I knew. You’re my mate.”

He had to force himself to pull back from Jensen, from the heady feeling he was getting from being is such a confined space with the alpha. Mate, his mind screamed. He pushed himself up against the driver’s door, giving Jensen space when all he really wanted to do was crowd Jensen against the door, kiss him until he was reeling and then truly claim him as his alpha. 

“Mate,” Jensen said his voice barely a whisper as he looked at Jared. He felt his heartbeat quicken. He closed his eyes, breathing in Jared’s scent and knew the word rang true. Jared was his mate. 

“I’m going to do this right. Even though I hate all this bullshit. I want your omega, your family to know that I want a mateship with you. Tell me now if you don’t want that,” he said not daring to take his eyes away from Jensen, too afraid that if he did Jensen would slip out of the car and away from him. “I know I said to to take this slow but I can’t. I want to mate with you. I just feel like we’re meant to be.”

“I feel it, too,” Jensen said “That there’s a bond already. I want that, as long as you treat me like an equal. I don't want to be collared. I can’t and won’t be treated like the alphas we saw tonight. I’d rather be alone, unmated than with a mate, my mate who treats me like that,” he said, voice full of determination. 

“Never will, you have my promise on that.”

Jared watched as a smile formed on Jensen’s lips, the ones he fought the urges to kiss. “Good, then. I’ll see you tomorrow. You can come by for dinner and talk to my father. Oh and by the way, he hated my last boyfriend, Alex. So, you’re probably really going to have to sell yourself,” Jensen said as he leaned in for a quick kiss. 

Then he had the car door open and closed before Jared realized it and was halfway to his front door. Jared sat in his car, watched as Jensen opened the front door, turned and waved at him before he disappeared into the his home. It took a moment for Jared’s brain to start firing on all cylinders before he put the car into gear and drove home. 

Jensen found himself smiling as he left a message for Jared early Sunday morning. “Just wanted to let you know that dinner is at six. I’ve also filled my parents in on what we talked about. So just be prepared to be grilled about your intentions. So, unless you’ve changed your mind, I’ll see you for dinner.” He hung up the phone, turned around and found his mother standing behind him.

“It’s nice to see you happy,” she said before giving him a hug. “Jared seemed nice. We’ll see if he passes your father’s approval.” She heard him groan and laughed. “Relax, your father seemed to like him. Not like . . .” 

“Yeah, speaking of, we saw him last night. He manages the Golden Door where Jared took me, thinking it was still alpha friendly.”

“Let me guess, Alex made a show of being an ass.” Alan’s voice rang out behind them. He stood in the doorway, anger flashed across his features. “What happened?”

“He was an ass. Jared took one look around at the way the alphas were kneeling or seated on cushions and basically told Alex to go to hell and then we left. We went to his house where he cooked me dinner,” he said, not hiding the smile on his face at the memories from the night before.

“Well, that’s a plus in his column already. We’ll see how the night goes. I mean, you’re an adult, you can do what you want,” Alan held up his hand, stopping both his wife and son from speaking. “I know, if you you want a true mateship you’ll need my approval. It you want it to be recognized in the eyes of the law, so damn stupid.” 

“So, Jensen, am I cooking or are you?” Donna asked, steering the conversation away from politics and alpha and omega laws. 

“I am. I told him on our next date, I’d cook for him. Technically this is our next date, so I better keep my word.” He chuckled at the thought, his next date with Jared.

“I’m sure he’ll like whatever you make. Don’t worry about anything. I know how you are but use whatever you need and no, you will not replace it or pay us back.” She said before turning her back on Jensen and leaving the room, not giving him a chance to object.

“You know how your mother is, son. Don’t fight her,” Alan said and followed his wife out of the kitchen, leaving Jensen to decide what he was cooking for dinner.


	5. Meeting The Parents

Chapter 5: Meeting The Parents

When Jared arrived, the house was filled with the smell of cooking vegetables and a roast. As Jared was ushered in by Alan, he sniffed the air and sighed in contentment as the smells made his mouth water. He shook hands with Alan and offered the bouquet of roses in his hand to Donna

“Thank you for allowing me back into your home and to see Jensen again,” he said, never taking his eyes off Jensen as he spoke. 

“Come in, can I get you a drink?” Alan asked as he led him into his study, closing the door as Jensen and his mother looked on. “Have a seat,” he said, waving a hand at one of the chairs opposite his desk.

“Thank you,” Jared said as he sat and watched as Alan poured two glasses of whiskey, handed one to him and then sat at his desk.

“So, you’re here to tell me you’re interested in my son?” Alan asked as he looked Jared over. The tall omega sat with his drink in hand, never sipping it as he looked at Alan. Alan leaned forward, placed his drink on his desk and looked Jared in the eye. “What do you want with my son? Make no mistake, I don’t treat him like an alpha, I treat him like my child. He’s an equal in my eyes as are my other two children are. I will not give my approval to a mating where he is not treated the same way.” Alan said, voice low but dangerously close to slipping into anger.

“I heard what you did last night and that you met his last boyfriend, Alec.” He heard Jared snort at the name and he gave him a pointed look. “He hurt my son. Jensen’s never told me what went on and I’ve never asked. But, I will do what I can to protect him. He’s a quiet man, he doesn’t confide his feelings or what he’s gone through. I know that things have never been easy for him, only speculate on how he’s been treated.”

“Mr. Ackles, from what Jensen told me about you and his family, my parents are the same. We were raised the same way. My mother is an omega and my father is a beta. Both my siblings are omegas but we were raised to treat everyone as our equal, despite how society treated that person. As far as Jensen and I are concerned . . . The minute I saw him, when I touched him, there was a connection. He’s my mate.” Jared said and put his untouched drink down on the desk. 

“I know we hardly know each other, some might say this is too soon, to even have this discussion but, since Jensen is open to it, I'd like to make him my mate. I know how important he is to you and you only want the best for him. I won't pursue this without your approval,” Jared said looking Alan in the eyes. “I will always treat him as my equal, should you give me, us your approval.”

Alan cleared his throat, downed his drink before saying anything further. “If you make him unhappy in anyway, it's his mother you'll have to deal with. She may be a beta but she is a formidable presence when it comes to her children. So, we'll see how tonight goes before I give you my answer.” He stood and offered Jared his hand.

“Thank you, sir.” Jared. “I can respect that.”

“Come on, I'm starving. Jensen's been cooking and I love his roast. Don't tell Donna that.” He and Jared shared a laugh over his admission before joining Jensen and Donna in the dining room. They found the table set and Jensen and his mother waiting for them. 

Jensen stood and started to walk to the kitchen but Jared stopped him. “Can I help you with anything?” 

“No, you're a guest, besides everything’s ready, I just need to serve it. Sit, I won't be long,” he said.

Jared joined Jensen's parents and waited for the food to be served. He watched as Jensen placed roasted carrots and then mashed potatoes on the table followed by baked rolls and then the roast with gravy before joining them to eat. The food was passed around and then they sat in silence as they ate.

“This is wonderful,” Jared said as he took a bite of his dinner.

“Jensen's roast has always put mine to shame. Don't think I don't know you prefer his to mine,” Donna said, giving her husband a pointed look and watched his eyes flick down to his plate.

Donna looked at Jared. “So, what do your parents do?” 

“My mother, Sherri is a teacher and my father, Gerald is an accountant. My older brother Jeff is a doctor and my younger sister Megan is an architect. They're great and I miss them,” he said with a sad smile on his face. “I don't get back home as much as I'd like to. Running my business takes a lot of my time. But we talk at least once a week.” 

“Where are you from?” Alan asked. “I can hear the Texan accent, but you're not from Dallas.”

“No, originally from San Antonio. I came out here for college and because of my grandparents. My grandparents lived here. They left me their house when they past a few years back.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. Were you close?” Donna asked.

“We were.” He looked up from his plate but not at Jensen. “What do you do, if you don't mind me asking, Mr. Ackles.”

“Call me Alan. I'm retired now but I was a lawyer, specialized in corporate law. I teach a law course at the college every now and then. Donna was the secretary in the law firm I first started out at, he said, a fond smile playing at his lips. Saw her and thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Then she started pursuing me. Wouldn't take no for an answer.”

“I think you have that part backwards, dear.”

“Do I?” He asked. “Hmm, it's not the way I remember it. Either way, I took her away from all that. She's made life an adventure.”

Jared heard Jensen laughing and joined in. “My parents may be a little eccentric.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Jared said. “So, Jensen tells me he’s also a middle child?”

“Yes, Joshua is a councilor. He works with special needs children and Mackenzie is a writer and photographer.”

“She's currently on an assignment in England,” Jensen offered. “She's staying at different hotels, writing about the experience and taking pictures.”

“It sounds pretty exciting,” Jared said, meeting Jensen's eyes. “I can’t believe you made all of this? It's fantastic.”

“I did, thanks,” Jensen said quietly as he pushed food around on his plate with his fork. He felt his nerves getting the best of himself. He forced himself to not fidget in his chair when he felt everyone's eyes on him.

“Jensen, your father and I will clean this up and start the coffee while you and Jared talk.”

Jensen looked at his mother and saw the smile on her face. He knew she was trying to give him a moment to calm down and also a few minutes alone with Jared.

“Thank you for having me over tonight and for cooking. It really was good.”

“I'm glad you liked it. I was nervous,” Jensen said, not meeting Jared's eyes. “I wasn’t sure if you even like meat. I should have asked. You could have been a vegetarian. That would have been awkward.”

“You have nothing to be nervous about. You could have made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and I would have been happy. And no, I’m not a vegetarian.” Jared chuckled and smiled when he saw Jensen smile. The desire to kiss Jensen was to much to fight when he saw the smile that spread across Jensen’s lips, lighting up his green eyes.

Jared crowded Jensen against the wall, needing to be next to him, to touch him. He leaned in, scenting the man next to him and hummed in satisfaction. “God, I want you.” He crashed his lips against Jensen’s not giving him a chance to speak. His tongue swiped over Jensen’s bottom lip before licking into his mouth, tasting Jensen. He brought his hands up, one to Jensen’s hair, running his fingers through the soft spikes and the other to his neck, not wanting to let him go. He sucked at Jensen’s tongue before pulling back, leaving him breathless. “Please tell me you really want this, want to be mated with me,” he said as he looked into those intense green eyes, searching for an answer.

“Yes. I do,” Jensen said before he pulled Jared down into another hungry kiss. 

“Well, that’s settled then.” Alan’s voice rang out from behind them, causing them both to jump. They pulled apart from each other, limbs unwrapping from each other. Alan chuckled when he saw both blushing like schoolgirls. “Since it appears my son is just as taken with you as you are with him, then you have my blessing to mate.” 

“Thank you, sir, Alan.” Jared said and turned back to Jensen. He saw a look of happiness on Jensen’s face. Anything further was interrupted by Donna carrying in the coffee and pie. 

“Well, here’s the apple pie Jensen made. You know, maybe you should have gone into culinary arts instead of Engineering,” she said, not giving him a chance to respond. “I know, you enjoy cooking but you truly love designing things. He was always building structures in the backyard or with his Legos. It was really amazing to see some of the things he came up with,” she said as she poured the coffee and then offered each a slice of pie. “But, I’m telling you, Jensen, you missed your calling. Jared, what do you think?”

“Hmm, this is . . . this is sinful,” Jared said as he bit into the pie. “I should have you bake this for my shop, as a side business. Think of the perks, free coffee . . .” He said and raised his eyebrows at Jensen and watched him blush as he realized Jared’s implications and heard laughter from Jensen’s parents. 

As they finished the desert and coffee, Jared offered to help clean up before he left for the night.

“Nonsense, the dishes can wait. It’s not every day that we give our permission for Jensen to be mated,” Alan said and watched as Donna clasped her hands. He knew what was coming next. 

“Well, we’ll need to figure things out. When and where you’ll have the mating. Who’ll be in attendance. I’ll need to call your sister so she can be here . . .”

“Donna, give them a chance to breathe. They look like they need it.” Alan raised his eyebrows at the two men and watched with joy as his son’s blush turned from pink to scarlet. 

“We’ll need to discuss things,” Jared said, taking Jensen’s hand in his. “But, I think I’d like to have our mating ritual take place within a month’s time. Unless you would like more time.” He turned to Jensen who shook his head no. Jared smiled. “That’s settled. We can have it at my house, I don’t think either of us are the type to want an extravagant affair?” 

“No, just a small family gathering, here or at your home.”

“Actually it will be our home,” Jared’s smile grew to a grin before he pulled Jensen in for another kiss. “My family is going to love you.”

The following three weeks went by quickly. Jensen tried to survive working, spending time with Jared as much as he could and planning a small gathering of their families for his mating with Jared. He would be meeting Jared’s family the week before the mating happened and that had him on edge. His nerves were shot trying to make sure everything was handled.

The phone rang and Jensen found himself quickly answering it, hoping it was Jared. He hadn’t seen him in two days. Work at Java had Jared busy with one of his employees out sick, he was picking up the slack. He missed seeing him, hated only being able to speak to him for only a brief conversation before he had to get to work himself. 

“Hello?” Jensen said, breathless wanting it to be Jared and smiled when he heard the familiar voice on the other end.

“Jensen, it’s Jared. I have to cancel tonight.” Jensen heard the words and his heart sunk. “I’m having an issue and I can’t see you for a day or two.” Jared continued. “It’s just something I have to deal with. I miss you, God I miss you. I love you.”

“Did I do something?” Jensen asked, confused because Jared hadn’t done this before.

“No, no. It’s just my . . . It’s just things are a little crazy right now. You know with my family coming up and the shop and everything else. It’s not you. I gotta go, I’ll call you, try to call you in a day or so. I love you, please believe that.”

“I love you, too.” Jensen said and heard Jared end the call. Jensen hung the phone up and went in search of his father. “Dad?” He called out and heard his father answer him from his study. He stood in the door and smiled as his father looked up at him.

“Can I borrow your car? I think something’s wrong with Jared. He cancelled for tonight. He’s hasn’t done that before and he didn’t sound like himself over the phone.”

Jensen watched as his father pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something and then handed it to Jensen. “Of course, you know where the keys are. Keep that with you, just in case there’s an issue.” Jensen looked down at the paper, saw that it was a note from his father giving him permission to use his car.

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Call if there’s anything I can do.” Alan called as Jensen left the room.

He ran to his room, grabbed a bag and threw a few things into it before grabbing his license and the keys. He yelled a goodbye to his parents and was out the door and on his way to Jared’s. He wasn’t sure what was going on or what he’d find but he just knew he had to get to Jared. He felt his heart beating fast as thoughts ran through his head. Was Jared with someone else? Yes, Jared had said he loved him but that didn’t always stop someone from . . . No, he stopped himself from thinking anything else like that. He reminded himself that Jared was different.


	6. Truths Revealed

Chapter 6: Truths Revealed 

Thirty minutes later he’d pulled the car into Jared’s driveway, parking next to Jared’s car. He noticed a light on in the house, it illuminated a lone figure who was pacing in the living room. He sat and watched, waited to see if anyone joined the figure he knew to be Jared. When no one did, he got out of the car and walked to the front door. He hesitated, wondered if he was doing the right thing, then knocked on the door. 

He listened as he heard footsteps coming closer to the door. The front porch light flicked on and then Jared was standing in the open doorway, looking shocked and confused.

“Jensen, what are you doing here?”

“You didn’t sound like yourself, got worried.” Jensen found himself scenting the air. Jared’s scent had changed. He still smelled of mate but it was more, sweeter somehow. Jensen’s eyes went wide. “You’re in heat.”

Jared stepped back from the door and Jensen, not knowing what to do. “Yes, that’s why I couldn’t see you. Needed to wait until it was over.” 

Jensen stepped inside and closed the door and dropped his bag. “I’m supposed to be your mate, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to think that’s all I want from you, what our mating would only be about.”

Jared closed the distance between them, pushed Jensen up against the door. His lips were against Jensen’s neck, kissing the warm skin. His lips ghosted over Jensen’s jaw until he reached his lips, kissed them roughly, greedily until he pushed his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, running it along the inside, tangling it with Jensen’s. He let his hands grasp Jensen by the shoulders, bringing one hand to the back of his head, holding him as he deepened the kiss as Jensen kissed back. His other hand ran over Jensen’s chest, rubbed over his nipples through the material before trailing down to Jensen’s hip. His fingers worked over the button to his jeans and then pulled the zipper down before sliding his hand in between Jensen’s jeans and his briefs. He heard Jensen moan as he rubbed Jensen’s cock through the thin fabric. He worked his hand back out, pulling Jensen’s pants and briefs down to just below his hardening cock and balls. His hand trailed back up to take Jensen in his hand. He ran his thumb over Jensen’s leaking slit, pressed into it and heard Jensen gasp. 

“Want you, alpha. Want to fuck you, make you mine.” Jared whispered against the shell of Jensen’s ear before he bit down into his skin. He forced himself not to break the skin, to claim him before the mating ceremony took place. He drew back his teeth, replaced them with his lips and sucked over the spot, leaving a bruise on the skin. “Tell me you want this,” Jared begged.

“Yes. Bedroom?” Jensen managed to say and then felt himself being pulled away from the door. He kicked off his shoes and managed to stop Jared long enough to allow him to step out of his shoes, pants and briefs before he fell as he tried to walk. They managed to make it to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind them as they went. 

Jared pulled him to the bed, hands still running over Jensen’s skin, not wanting to let go of him. He let himself sink onto the bed as he pulled Jensen to him, kissed along his stomach. He let his lips trail down to Jensen’s throbbing cock, ran his tongue over the sensitive head before sucking the tip past his lips. He felt Jensen’s hands grip his shoulders for support as he sucked more of his cock into his mouth. His hands grasped at Jensen’s hips, bringing him forward until he’s taken all of Jensen into his mouth before pulling back. He let his head bob as he sucked him down to the root. 

“Jared, God, you need to stop.”

Jared pulled off his cock and looked up at Jensen with lust blown eyes. He scrambled onto the bed, getting onto his hands and knees to present himself to Jensen. He felt his slick running down his thighs and whimpered in need. He looked over his shoulder at Jensen, saw him crawl onto the bed, in between his open thighs. He felt one hand on his back and another on his ass. 

“You’re sure?” Jensen asked.

“Yes, need you, please.”

Jensen ran his fingers between Jared’s ass, coating them in Jared’s slick before pressing one finger against his rim. He heard Jared moan at his touch. He pressed gently against the area, felt his fingertip slip in and waited for Jared to relax. When Jared did, he pressed his finger in further, felt Jared’s muscle tense and then relax as he began to move in him. When he felt Jared relax around his finger, he pulled out, only to push back in with two fingers, crooked them as he hit Jared’s prostate.

“Uh!” Jared yelled out as he tossed his head back.

Jensen pushed a third finger in, stretching Jared, opening him to where he knew Jared was ready to take his cock. He withdrew his finger and lined his throbbing cock up to Jared’s rim. He pushed forward, felt the head of his cock slip past Jared’s rim. He gave Jared a moment to adjust to being opened like this. It was painful to wait, to fight the urge to push forward and fuck into Jared’s warm, tight ass. When he felt Jared press back against him, he pushed back until his cock was swallowed by Jared hole. He began to pull out, only to push back in. He grabbed Jared by the hips and set a fast pace as he fucked into him. He heard Jared grunting as he pushed back against his thrusts. 

Jensen reached around and took Jared’s hard cock in his hand. He ran his fingers over the head, smearing precum along his fingers and Jared’s shaft. 

“Yes, please . . . Jensen.” Jared called out as Jensen fisted his cock. 

Jensen kept the thrust of his cock in time with the pull of his hand on Jared’s cock, sending waves of pleasure through Jared’s body as he hit his prostate. 

“Gonna come.” Jared moaned.

“Come for me, don’t hold back.” Jensen said as he placed a kiss on Jared’s spine. He pulled out, leaving the head of his cock in Jared’s ass before thrusting back in, hitting Jared’s prostate again and sending Jared over the edge. He felt Jared’s cum coat his fingers as Jared orgasmed. He fucked Jared through the aftershock of his orgasm, slowing his pace. He began to pull out slowly, giving Jared a chance to recover.

“What are you . . . Jensen.” He felt Jensen slowly pulling himself out of him. His face scrunched up in confusion. He wasn’t sure why Jensen was stopping. He knew Jensen hadn’t had his own orgasm, hadn’t knotted him. He forced himself up from his hands so his back was against Jensen’s chest. He turned to look over his shoulder at Jensen, lips against Jensen’s neck. “What are you doing?” 

“This was about you, what you needed to help with your heat.” 

Jared reached around Jensen’s waist, anchored Jensen against his body before he could fully pull out. “No, this is about us.” Jared said as he licked Jensen’s neck. “Want you to knot me, come in me.” He pushed himself back skewering himself on Jensen’s cock before his lips sought out and found Jensen’s. He rolled his hips and heard Jensen moan. He let himself drop back onto his hands and knees, made his ass clench around Jensen’s cock.

He felt Jensen begin to move within him, fucking him again. “Yes, Jensen.”

He felt Jensen’s cock beginning to swell, Jensen’s knot hitting against his rim. He felt Jensen quicken his pace, forceful thrusts into him before his knot pushed in, opening him up, making him feel impossibly stretched. He felt Jensen’s body blanket his own as Jensen’s orgasm hit, sending the first spurts of cum into his ass. 

Jensen shuddered as his orgasm ripped through his body. He pulled Jared against his chest and moved them onto their sides. He tried to make them both as comfortable as possible since they would be tied to each other until his knot deflated. He felt another spurt of cum pump into Jared as he kissed along Jared’s neck and shoulder. He heard Jared murmuring his name as he pulled him against his chest. He breathed out a contented sigh. This knotting hadn’t just been about Jared, it had been about him as well.

“Jensen, I love you.”

“I love you. Jared, get some rest,” he said as he placed another kiss against Jared’s neck. 

Jensen slid out of bed, looked down at Jared’s sleeping form and smiled. He walked the hallway, picking up their clothing from last night as he searched for his bag. He found it where he’d dropped it by the front door and returned to Jared’s bedroom. He washed and dressed, stuffed his dirty clothes in his bag and folded Jared’s. He placed Jared’s on the edge of the bed before returning to the bathroom. 

Jared woke to warmth against his skin, the feel of warm touches on his body. He felt something brush over his cock and his eyes flickered open to find Jensen kneeling on the bed, cleaning him.

“Morning,” Jensen said as he brought the warm, wet washcloth down to wipe against his stomach.

Jared focused his eyes and caught sight that Jensen was already dressed. He closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts on last night and what Jensen was now doing to him, for him. He opened his eyes again when he felt Jensen’s lips against his cheek, kissing him tenderly. He watched as Jensen covered him and then retreated in to the bathroom. 

He pulled the covers to his body, missing the warmth of Jensen’s touch, the heat of his body against him. He didn’t notice Jensen as he slipped from the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened his eyes when he realized he didn’t hear any movement from the bathroom. He cocked his head, listening for Jensen. 

“Jensen?” He called as he sat up and noticed his clothes from last night were neatly folded and left on the edge of the bed. As he got up, he grabbed his jeans and padded into the bathroom to freshen up from the night before. When he’d finished and returned to the bedroom, he found that the bed had been stripped, remade and there was a tray of food waiting for him on the bed. He smiled, Jensen had made them breakfast. The smile fell from his face when he saw the tray was only set for one. He picked up the tray and carried it back to the kitchen where he found Jensen cleaning.

“Jensen, what are you doing?” He asked as he set the tray down on the kitchen table. 

“I should be going. My father will probably need his car back,” he said as he put away the last of the washed cook wear.

“No, you need to talk to me. What’s this all about? Last night and this?” He said, as he waved a hand at the tray and realized that Jensen had his back to him. He came up behind Jensen, brought his arms around and stilling Jensen from further cleaning attempts. He rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “Talk to me,” he said as he kissed the spot he’d bruised last night. “I had expected to wake up with you next to me. Not fully dressed, cleaning me or my home or making me breakfast.”

“I know how to control myself,” he said as he tried to find the right words. “To satisfy . . . to help you through your heat without . . . to make it pleasant for you.”

Jared drew in a shaky breath. The last several hours were now clear to him. Jensen had made it it all about what he thought Jared needed during his heat. Jensen had made sure to take care of him, made sure he’d had an orgasm. He wasn’t about to do anything unless Jared had wanted it. Jensen had even been willing to deny himself an orgasm just to make sure that Jared had been satisfied during his heat. Jensen had only knotted him, came when Jared had told him he could. And now, everything was again for him; cleaning, cooking, satisfying him. He turned Jensen around to face him, cupped his face and kissed him.

“Is this how Alex treated you . . . like nothing more than a slave, like you didn't matter ? Did he deny you pleasure?” The idea of that was like a punch to Jared's gut. How could someone do that to anyone? How could Alec treat Jensen that way? This idea of confronting Alex and then punching him in his smug face several times flickered in his mind before he focused on what Jensen was saying.

Jensen still kept his eyes down as he spoke. “I haven’t had many pleasant experiences,” he said as he tried to pull away from Jared. 

Not letting him go, Jared said, “No, you need to understand even when my heat hits, it’s about us. I don’t want you to only satisfy me, to deny yourself. This has to be mutual. It’s about us making love to each other, not you fulfilling just my needs. Your body has needs. I want you to enjoy it as much as I do. Because, last night, with you, was incredible,” Jared said, running a hand down Jensen’s arm.

He watched as a shy smile formed over Jensen’s lips and his cheeks pinked slightly. He heard his own stomach growl and laughed at the sound.

“I’ll heat that up for you,” Jensen said as he reached for the plate.

“No, I can do that myself and thank you for cooking for me and everything else you’ve done. Have you eaten?” He asked as he place the dish in the microwave. 

“Yeah, ate while I cooked.”

“Next time, we eat together,” Jared said as he kissed Jensen, hoping he’d made his point. He pulled out the heated food and sat at the table, waiting for Jensen to join him.

Jensen grabbed a cup of coffee and sat, running his fingers along the rim of the cup.

“Hey, how did you get here? I thought you didn’t drive.” Jared said, confusion clouded his eyes as he tried to figure it out.

“Borrowed my father’s car. I still have my license. I just don’t drive because of the hassle I’ve gone through in the past. But, you just didn’t sound like yourself. I was worried,” Jensen said with a shrug.

“You were worried about me? I was trying not to make you worry. I guess that was an epic fail.” Jared picked up the fork and began eating. “This is good, you’re spoiling me.”

Jensen’s cheeks pinked again at the compliment. He brought the coffee cup to his lips, sipped on the coffee before he decided to speak. He heaved a sigh as he placed the cup down. “I guess I should get going. I want to return the car and I have things to do at home. Plus, don’t you have to go into work today?” He stood to leave, a sad smile on his face.

Jared groaned. “Don’t remind me. I’d rather just take you back to bed.” Jared caught Jensen’s wrist, pulled him down for a deep kiss and whined when Jensen pulled away from him. “Do you have to go?”

“Yeah, I do. But soon enough we’ll be mated. I won’t be going anywhere.” Jensen leaned in for another kiss. “Call me later, okay?” He called over his shoulder as he left. Jared watched him as he left with a forlorn look on his face. He reminded himself that when they were mated, Jensen would never have to leave him.


	7. Everyone Gets Involved

Chapter 7: Everyone Gets Involved

“Jensen, will you set the table? Everyone will be here soon.” Donna called from the kitchen. He saw the settings on the dining room table and went about setting it. It would be a tight fit, his family and Jared’s in this room. This would be the first time both he and Jared would be meeting everyone, together. His brother and sister were in from their homes and Jared’s entire family was in from theirs. He felt his nerves fraying at the prospect of Jared’s family not liking him. What would happen then? Would Jared reject him? He didn’t think he’d be able to handle that. 

“Done, it there anything else I can help with?” 

“No dear, you’ve done enough. You’ve made this meal, the desert and set the table. There’s nothing else to do. I’ve got the coffee ready and your brother and sister are here. We just need to wait for Jared and his family. Then, you’ll be mated!” She said and hugged him. “I’m so happy for you. Jared’s nice, I like him and he’ll treat you right.”

“Of course he will or he’ll have us to contend with,” Josh and Mac’s voices rang out. 

“Since when?” Jensen asked and laughed. He felt his siblings hugging him. He enjoyed their presence next to him. He realized he missed this, the closeness they had shared when they were all together.

“They’re going to love you, Jared’s family. You have nothing to worry about.” Mac giggled at his shocked look. “Your thoughts are written all over your face.” She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze, knowing that sometimes the slightest touch was enough to help him remain calm.

“Listen, little brother. We met Jared. He loves you, there’s no doubt about it. He’s not Alex so there’s nothing to worry about. I think you’ve found the one, your mate who will treat you like an equal. He has from what I’ve seen.” Josh looked him over, gave him a reassuring smile. “Besides you have us as backup.

The doorbell ringing stopped any further discussion. They heard Alan’s voice as he welcomed Jared and his family into their home. Alan led them into the living room and introductions were being made as Jensen entered the room carrying a tray of coffee. He set the tray down and felt Jared grab him around the wrist. Jared stood next to him, a smile beaming on his face.

“This is Jensen, my mate to-be.”

“Jared, he’s breathtaking.” Sherri said as she stood to greet him. 

“Momma,” Jared whispered. “You’ll embarrass him.” 

“But, it’s the truth.” She said with chuckle and then hugged Jensen before making the introductions to the Padalecki family. They made idle conversation before Donna stood and asked everyone to move into the dining room. 

Jared pulled Jensen into a chair next to him as Donna and Alan served the dinner.

“This is wonderful, thank you Donna.” Gerald said.

“I’d love to take the credit but this was all Jensen. He’s a fantastic cook.”

“Well then, Jared will be happy to have you. He can cook but his menu consists of pasta, eggs and maybe one or two other things,” Jeff said with a laugh. “Unless he’s learned to cook more since he left home.”

“Jensen, this is very good.” Gerald said, turning his attention to him. “Thank you for making this delicious meal.” 

“So, Jensen, Jared tells me you have your degree in Engineering?” Megan asked. “I may have a friend who might be looking for someone with your knowledge, that is if you’re interested.” 

“Sure. I mean thank you.” 

The conversation turned to their upcoming mating, which the Ackles had chosen to host in their backyard. Both Jared and Jensen had been happy to keep the ceremony small; family only. By the time dinner was over and dessert was served Jensen was calm in the knowledge that Jared’s family had approved of him. He and Jared would be a mated couple by the week’s end.

“See, I told you my family would love you,” Jared whispered to him.

Jared helped Donna, Josh and Mac clean up after everything had been cleared from the living room and dining room, giving Jared’s family more time to send with Jensen. Alan stayed with his son feeling the need to watch over him, protect him should the need arise. 

As the cleaning finished and Jared wandered back in, Sherri stood, pulling him to her. “We want you to both know how happy we are to have Jensen as your mate,” she said and then turned to Jensen. “Jensen, welcome to our family. Now, I think it’s time for us to take our leave. I’m sure it’s been a long day for everyone. Thank you, Alan and Donna for inviting us into your home.”

Jared hugged her and then Jensen, giving him a chaste kiss in front of their families. “I’ll call you tomorrow. This is going to be a long week but on Saturday we’ll be a mated couple.” Jared kissed him again before finally letting him go. 

Alan walked the Padalecki’s out, stood at the front door with Donna and waved as they drove off.

“Well, that went well.” Alan said as he closed the door.

The following week was hectic for everyone. Jensen worked his normal shifts, stopped in at Just Java to spend what time he and Jared could together, alone. He return home every night to help his parents ready the house and yard for his mating ceremony. Since it would only be family, his and Jared’s, Jensen had decided to make the food, feeling the need to prove to himself and maybe to Jared, that he would be a good mate.. He took off the Friday before in order to get everything he needed and have time to cook, deciding on food he could make ahead and just heat and serve. 

His mother insisted on ordering the cake from the local bakery which was delivered on Saturday. She had it placed on the sideboard along with her best China to be used during their meal. She fussed over every little thing to the point where Josh and Mac ran interference so Jensen had some time to destress before the ceremony.

Saturday morning, Jensen found himself in his room overlooking the backyard where the ceremony would take place. He was surprised at the fact that he wasn’t nervous, he was actually happy at the thought of becoming mated to Jared. A knock at his door had him breaking out of his thought.

“We can always run.” Josh said as he and Mac entered Jensen’s room. “I know a place you can hide out if this isn’t what you want.”

“Yeah, and I can probably smuggle you onto a plane and over to England. Jared would never be able to find you.” Mac said and threw her head back to laugh at the look of horror on Jensen’s face.

“The two of you are just cruel. I’m disowning you as my family,” he said as he rolled his eyes.

“Well, in all fairness, it was my idea.” Alan said as he stood in the doorway. “Just making sure this is what you want.”

“Dad,” Jensen groaned out loud. “It is, besides, Mom will kill all of us if I back out now,” he said as a smile played on his lips. 

“Are you all set for today? Have everything you need? Food’s all ready? You’re sure this is what you want? That Jared is the one, he makes you happy?” Alan asked.

“Yes, to all the above.”

“Okay, then I guess it’s time we all started getting ready. Clocks ticking. Soon, you’ll be mated.” Alan said as he hugged Jensen and whispered in his ear. “I love you, son. And I’ve always been proud of you. Both your mother and I love you.” He turned and ushered Josh and Mac out, leaving Jensen to get ready.

At two that afternoon, the Padalecki family arrived. From upstairs Jensen could hear the muffled conversations and laughter as their families mingled together. He heard footsteps on the stairs and then a knock at his door.

“Jensen?” Jared’s voiced called to him from the other side of his closed door. “I just wanted to tell you in private how happy you’ve made me, agreeing to become my mate. I love you. No matter what, I never want you to forget that.”

Jensen stood against his door, listening to Jared’s words. A smile curled on his lips and he closed his eyes as he heard Jared speaking to him. “I love you, too Jared.”

“Okay, I’ll see you down there,” Jared said and turned, retreating back downstairs.

By three o’clock, each family member had taken a seat outside in front of a white canopy where Jared stood waiting for Jensen to join him. The local magistrate stood with him, ready to perform their ceremony. Quietly, Jensen appeared in the backyard and walked toward Jared. They both wore white button-down shirts, Jensen’s had gray pinstripes while Jared’s had gold. Each wore black slacks and black shoes. They had both decided on it being casual dress; wanting to be comfortable and at ease throughout the day. The men in their families were dressed in similar fashion with the women wearing casual sundresses and sandals.

As Jensen walked toward Jared, everyone turned to watch him. He looked up to see their smiling faces and smiled back. The one face that caught his attention was Jared as he stood, watching and waiting for him. When he was only a few feet away, Jared reached out to him. He gladly took the firm hand in his, coming to stand next to Jared.

The magistrate cleared his throat, signalling for everyone’s attention. “We are here today to witness the mating of Jensen Ackles to his omega Jared Padalecki. What omega gives their permission for this alpha to mate?” The magistrate asked, pausing to give Alan a chance to answer. 

“I do, as Jensen’s omega father for my alpha son. He has our blessing.” Alan said.

“Do you, Jared accept this alpha as yours, as your mate?” The magistrate asked, looking at Jared.

“I do, with all my heart.” Jared answered, never taking his eyes from Jensen.

“Alpha, Jared has accepted you. Do you accept this mateship, to obey the word of your omega?”

As much as Jensen hated those words, he loved Jared and overlooked the implication. “I do, with all my heart.” Jensen answered.

“You may collar your alpha, Jared.” The magistrates words caused a stir from everyone until Jared spoke.

“There will be no collaring but an exchange of rings,” he said as he produced two matching silver rings from his pocket. He placed one on Jensen’s left ring finger before handing one to Jensen to do the same. With the rings on their fingers, neither could help looking down at their hands and smiling.

“You have witnessed this mating. Jared and his alpha are now a mated couple.” The magistrate said and stepped back to allow the couple to kiss. 

Jared pulled Jensen to him, his lips sought out Jensen’s and placed a chaste kiss on them before they turned to the cheers of their family. Both mothers were the first to hug and kiss the couple. The rest of their families surrounded them, hugging and congratulating them.

The rest of the day was filled with the now joined families settling in to share the dinner Jensen had prepared along with the cake. As they ate, Jared set down his fork, took Jensen’s hand in his and spoke.

“First, let me ask. Did you make this meal for us?” He saw the blush on Jensen’s cheeks and kissed the top of his hand. “Thank you. You continue to amaze me. I am a very lucky man. I want to thank you Alan and Donna for allowing me to mate with Jensen. And, I want to thank everyone here for witnessing this mating,” Jared said as he kissed Jensen on the lips. 

“This calls for champagne!” Donna cried out. 

The happy day ended with Alan and Donna hugging their son before he left with his mate. As he walked to Jared’s car, he stopped and turned back to look at his childhood home. He saw his family standing at the door, along with Jared’s, his father holding his mother as she wiped away the tears.

He felt fingers brush against his cheek and realized that Jared had wiped away a tear. He looked up into the hazel eyes of his mate and smiled. 

“Are you okay, Jensen?” Jared asked, a note of concern in his voice.

“Yes, just realized that this is real. Us, our mating.”

“Already regretting it?” Jared said in a teasing tone.

“Of course not, Jensen said and laughed.

They waved to their families as they got into the car. Jensen looked at Jared as he started the car. “Let’s go home.”

Jared reached over, took Jensen’s hand in his and brought the back of Jensen’s hand to his lips. “I like the sound of that.”


	8. Going Home

Chapter 8: Going Home

As he drove them to what was now their home, Jared had to fight back his excitement. They were mated, Jensen was his. He didn’t have to worry that another omega would try to claim him. Not after tonight. They had been together once, to satisfy his heat but tonight would be so much more. Tonight was about them making love as a mate couple, where he would finally be able to claim Jensen as his own. He’d be able to mark him, no other omega would dare to touch Jensen. He liked the idea of that and licked his lips in anticipation. 

Jared could hardly contain himself as they walked into the house together. He didn’t let them linger, pulled Jensen to his, no their bedroom. “Welcome home,” he said as he nipped at Jensen’s neck. He heard Jensen hum in happiness and began to undress them. He allowed himself to run his hands over every inch of Jensen’s muscled back, arms and chest. His hands trailed down Jensen’s back, over the curve of his ass and he cupped the firm, warm globes, pulling Jensen against him. “Mine,” Jared growled out as he kissed Jensen’s neck, sucking on the flesh, bringing the blood to the surface, marking Jensen’s skin. “Mate,” he whispered as he kissed Jensen’s lips, biting at the bottom one, gently pulling on it between his teeth. 

He felt Jensen’s hands on his body, fingers ghosting over his shoulders, running down his back, coming to rest against the small of his back. Jensen kissed into him, returning the kiss with passion as his tongue sought entrance to Jared’s mouth. He parted his lips, sucked Jensen’s tongue in, tasting him. He backed them up to the bed, felt the mattress against the back of his knees and pulled Jensen down with him.

He felt his cock, heavily engorged, trapped between their bodies and moaned as Jensen moved against him. The friction sending little waves of pleasure through him. He spread his legs wider, giving Jensen greater access to his body. 

“Want you like this.”

“Yes.” Jared said as he grabbed at Jensen’s shoulders. He felt Jensen moving down his body, lips trailing kisses down his chest, lips resting on his nipple as Jensen sucked it in between his lips. Jensen ran his tongue over the hardening bud, grazed his teeth over it before letting going and doing the same to the other one. 

Jensen lowered himself, letting his lips brush over Jared’s hipbone, he pulled the skin against his lips, marking Jared. He trailed further, settle himself between Jared’s spread legs as he brought one hand to rest on Jared’s hip, anchoring him down as his other hand wrapped around his cock. He felt Jensen’s tongue lap at the head of his cock, tongue swirling around the tip before his lips were sliding down his shaft. His back arched off the bed as he felt the hot, warm heat of Jensen’s mouth on him. He felt Jensen’s suck him down, then pulled back off him, lips on the tip before he sucked him back in. 

Jensen bobbed his head up and down, taking Jared’s full length into his mouth, letting the head hit the back of his throat and he hummed around it, sending little waves of pleasure through Jared. He felt Jared rock his hips up into him as his fingers cupped Jared’s balls. He fondled them, running light touches over them, teasing Jared before his fingers dipped further. He felt the slick coating Jared’s rim as he ran a finger over the sensitive area. He heard Jared gasp as he pushed a finger in, letting the tip circle the tight muscle before pushing in. He worked his finger in and out, matching what he was doing to Jared’s cock. He pulled his finger out, only to push back in with two, scissoring them and listened to Jared pant. He pulled off Jared’s cock and heard Jared suck in a breath as he pushed a third finger in, making sure Jared was ready for him.

Jared felt Jensen withdraw his finger from him and whined at the loss. He reached out, wanting to pull Jensen back to him, craving his touch when he felt the blunt pressure of Jensen’s cock at his rim, pushing in. With one swift move, Jensen pushed in, his pelvis resting against Jared’s thighs as he gave Jared time to adjust to having his cock in him. Jared rolled his hips, signaled to Jensen to move. 

Jensen pulled out, leaving just the head in before pushing back into Jared, hitting his prostate. He heard Jared moan, call his name at he thrust into him. He felt Jared wrap his legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. He fucked into Jared, hard and fast and heard Jared moaning with pleasure. He reached between their bodies, took Jared’s cock in his hand and began to fist him. He felt Jared’s body tense as his orgasm worked through him. He felt the warmth covering his fingers as Jared came, covering Jensen and himself. He continued to fist Jared through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He felt Jared’s hands on his back, pulling him down against his body. He quickly let go of Jared’s cock, trapping it between them as he allowed Jared to pull him in for a kiss.

“Jensen,” Jared panted against Jensen neck as he moved to kiss him. “Mine,” he murmured against Jensen’s lips.

“Yours,” Jensen said before he kissed him. 

Jared moved his lips along Jensen’s jaw, kissed at the junction of his neck and collarbone before he bit down on the soft flesh of Jensen’s neck. He heard Jensen grunt at the pain he’d cause but it only made him bite down harder, breaking the skin. He tasted the hint of copper against his tongue and sunk his teeth in deeper. Jensen was finally his.

He felt Jared’s teeth sink into him, felt the pain of the claiming bite and the pleasure it caused him, knowing he was claimed. As Jared’s teeth sank further into his skin, felt the hot blood trickle down his neck, he felt his body tense, his orgasm hit him, whiting out his vision and he had to lock his arms to prevent himself from falling onto Jared. He felt his cock twitch as his cum filled Jared and he moaned at the feeling of pleasure. He rocked back and forth fucking into Jared as the last of his cum spilled out. He pulled his softening cock from Jared’s body and rolled onto his side. He felt a hand cup his cheek, pulling at him. He looked over at Jared, saw the smile on his face and he smiled back.

“I love you Jensen. My mate.” Jared’s fingers gently rubbed over the broken skin. His eyes sparked with a possessiveness as he looked at Jensen.

“Your mate. I love you,” he said and sighed in contentment. No one had ever looked at him like that, made him feel this content, this happy or loved.

Jensen enjoyed being mated to Jared, he was happy and in love. On the days he worked his double shits, he came home to find Jared waiting for him. Jared would push him toward the shower, would tell him dinner would be ready when he was done. He’d come out, freshly showered wearing soft sleep pants that Jared had left out for him. He would come into the kitchen to find Jared finishing their dinner. Jared would sit him down, put the plate in front of him and nudge him to eat.

“You can’t fall asleep yey, Jen. You need to eat, keep your strength up. Besides you’re mother would kill me if she thought I wasn’t taking care of you.”

Jared would caress his cheek in that loving way he did. When Jared would pull away, he would still feel Jared’s touch on his skin. He’d eat, half asleep as he did what Jared urged him to. Jensen would always offer to help clean up and Jared would always shake his head no.

“No, you’re barely awake. Ive me a minute then I’ll help you to bed. That way you won’t walk into any walls.”

Jared would take him by the hand and pull him along until they were in their bedroom.He’d help Jensen into bed and lay next to him, his arms wrapped Jensen’s body keeping him warm and feeling cared for.

Megan was true to her word, she put Jensen in touch with a friend who offered him a job with Beaver Construction. It still wasn’t doing what he wanted but he would no longer be picking up trash. He started his new job as a construction worker once he was mated to Jared. He wasn’t thrilled that the job hinged on his mateship to an omega but he took it anyway. The pay was better and so were the hours. He liked the idea of both, he just didn’t care for his supervisor, an omega named Tom. 

Tom had made it very clear when Jensen started that he didn’t care for him.

“This degree of yours, Ackles, how did you con your way into that? You’re an alpha. Your lot tends to be thick-headed at best.” Tom said as he eyed Jensen. “I don’t buy this crap where you got a degree on your own. It’s not like you could get this job on your own.” 

Tom took a seat behind his desk but left Jensen standing before him. “I know you have to have an omega to get this job, that’s the only reason you’re here. It’s hard work, hope you’re up for that or you won’t last long here,” he said, letting his eyes roam over Jensen’s body. “Of course, there might be a way to make things easier on yourself, if you’re open to the possibility. You’d just have to be a docile alpha for me. No one would be the wiser.”

Jensen took a step back, the look of disgust flashed over his face before he could hide his feelings. Tom saw it and narrowed his eyes but remained quiet. “I’m sorry if I gave you any other impression but one that I’m in a committed mateship,” he said forcing his eyes to look down at the floor.

“Just get to work,” Tom barked at him. “Oh and Jensen, just remember when the job gets rough and it will get rough, it was your own doing. Close the damn door on your way out, useless knothead.”

Once outside Jensen let himself breathe again. He found the crew he would be working with; they seemed to be a decent bunch of guys. Most were betas, there two omegas and himself. They welcomed him into their little circle and they became a small close-knit group. 

True to Tom’s words, the job was rough. He always gave the worst of the jobs to Jensen, had him breaking down walls with a sledgehammer when the rest were given mechanical equipment to use. He had to break apart a cement driveway with a sledgehammer by himself. When he asked if he could use the jackhammer to make it go faster, save time and money he was told he couldn’t be trusted with it. Which he knew was Tom’s way of punishing him. He had all the required training and licenses to use the company equipment. 

When he was home, he did his best to forget about his day and the way he was treated. He made sure to never mention work or how Tom had come on to him several times. One or two attempts had even been witnessed by a few of his group of coworkers. 

“Ackles, get your ass over here,” Tom yelled.

He did as Tom ‘requested,’ walked over to where Tom was standing near the office trailer. He found himself pushed up against the trailer, Tom’s hands on his chest. 

“Are you ready to play nice?” Tom asked as he tried to cup Jensen’s ass. He saw the move coming and sidestepped Tom’s hands. He saw the angry look on Tom’s face. Tom leaned in and whispered to him. “You’re gonna regret that, knothead. Get back to your!”

“Man, Tom really has a thing for you.” Brian one of the omega’s said. “You better be careful.”

“Yeah, more like a hard-on,” one of the betas chuckled out.

He hated the idea of keeping things from Jared but he didn’t want to upset him when Jared asked him how work was. He always told him his day was fine. There were never any issues, he got along well enough with his co-workers. He kept his head down and just did his job. He never said anything about Tom. He didn’t want to add to to Jared’s stress since he was opening a third coffee shop across town. Jared was so busy with taking care of that and hoping that once the new shop was opened and settled, they could finally try for a baby. The last thing he wanted to do was upset him with his trivial work issues. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been treated like this his entire life. He knew how to keep his head down and stay off of someone’s radar. 

Jensen just hadn’t a clue that Tom wasn’t about to let things slide. Tom had decided that he was going to put Jensen in his place, one way or another.


	9. Consequences

Chapter 9: Consequences 

Jensen looked up from the pile of rubble he'd been clearing, wheelbarrow handles in his hand to see Jared getting out of his car. Jensen inhaled and held his breath, Jared didn't look happy. He let the wheelbarrow slip from his hands and walked over to Jared.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Are you okay?” Jensen asked, concerned for Jared showing on his face. Jared never visited him at work, having his own business to run. Something had to be wrong.

“I got a call from your supervisor, Tom. He needed to speak with me. He didn't say why.” Jared looked around, trying to figure out who Tom was. He looked at Jensen, seeing his mate regarding him with wide, green eyes. Surprise showing on his face. 

“I'll take you to him,” Jensen said, waiting for Jared to move in front of him. He had to walk behind his omega, showing submission to his mate in public. “His office is in the trailer, right before the construction area.”

He stood behind Jared as they waited for Tom to answer the knock on his door. The door swung open, revealing the omega as he stood in the doorway. He smiled at seeing the other omega in front of him before giving Jensen a disgusted look.

“Mr. Padalecki, please come in. Your alpha can get his ass back to work,” Tom said, stepping aside to let Jared in.

“No, if this concerns Jensen, then I want him involved.” Jared said, his voice firm.

Tom sighed. “Fine.” He ushered them both in, offering a chair to Jared. Jensen, knowing his place lowered himself to kneel at Jared's feet. He was careful to keep his hands on his thighs, palms down, his eyes cast downward, chin tucked against his chest. Showing complete submission to both omegas. 

“So, why am I here?” Jared asked, placing a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It was as much to comfort Jensen as himself. 

“I called this meeting to discuss your alpha. He's been blatantly disrespectful to me. He's been disruptive, causing work issues. He's cost me money because he hasn't done his job properly. Because of his error with the staircase, it had to be torn down and rebuilt.” Tom leaned back in his chair, resting his hands on his desk. He cast a glance at Jensen before turning back to Jared. “He needs to be punished, severely. And, I insist on witnessing this,” he said, letting the leering smile spread over his lips.

Jared looked at his mate, trying to figure out how to respond to what Tom had said. “I need to think things over he said, keeping his tone cordial but guarded.

Tom stood, leveled an angry look at Jensen before returning his gaze at Jared. “Mr. Padalecki, Jared, as one omega to another, your alpha has to be put in his place. You need to demonstrate your ability to control your alpha. If you don’t deal with this, punish him they way he needs to be punished, then I will have to lodge a complaint with the Alpha Detention Center. I’m sure you don’t want it to come to that. Jensen will be remanded to an Alpha Detention Center for evaluation and punishment there. I’m sure it will far more painful and humiliating for him there than you taking care of this.”

Jared stood to his full height, flexed his muscles, showing he was not a weak omega. “Are you threatening me and my alpha?” He asked, his tone no longer cordial, anger registering in his words and his body language. As he spoke, he kept a hand on Jensen, showing his dominance over his alpha. 

Jensen never moved. He stayed on his knees, eyes still on the floor as he listened to the exchange taking place. He felt his heartbeat quicken when he heard the words; punishment, remanded and Alpha Detention Center. He’d heard stories of alphas being remanded to the center. Some were never seen again. Others who received evaluation and punishment were never the same. They were broken beyond repair, a shell of their former selves. Jensen forced himself not to shudder, to allow Tom to see his fear. He wanted to run but stayed in the position he was in, at Jared’s feet. 

“Of course not. I’m giving you a chance to deal with this situation before it escalates,” Tom said smoothly. “Neither one of us wants to go that route.” Tom said as he walked around his desk, extending his hand to Jared.

Jared looked at the offered hand but didn’t move to take it. “I’m taking Jensen home. I think under the circumstances, that’s for the best. He will of course receive full pay for his day.” Jared said, not giving Tom a chance to object. “Jensen, you may stand, collect your things and meet me at the car,” Jared said, stepping aside to allow him to leave the trailer. 

Effortlessly Jensen rose to his full height, never lifting his eyes, and did as Jared had ordered. 

Tom watched as Jensen left before continuing to speak with Jared “But, I propose a sound whipping. I think it would do Jensen a world of good. And, he should be collared, of course.” 

“I’ve never considered collaring Jensen,” he said, overlooking the offered type of punishment.

“I think at least fifty lashes. Of course, I could always take the alpha off your hands. He’ll be damaged after his punishment, you might not want damaged goods after that. I’d keep him under my thumb, never let him have clothes or out of the bedroom. Alphas are really only good for one thing,” Tom said smoothly.

“Thank you for the offer but no. He’s not just my alpha, he’s also my mate. I’ll let you know of my decision regarding his punishment.” Jared said, turned and walked out of Tom’s trailer and in the direction of his car.

Without a word to his coworkers, Jensen gathered his cooler, hard hat and jacket and went to stand by the car, letting the harsh afternoon sun beat down on himself. He didn’t dare move from the spot that Jared had instructed him to wait at. Jared had been angry when speaking with Tom, that much he knew. He wasn’t sure the mood Jared would be in when he arrived at the car and he didn’t want to further anger Jared.

“Hey Jensen, how are you?” Bill, one of his coworkers asked. Bill, a beta, walked over to him when he didn’t answer, didn’t move to acknowledge him. The beta stood in front of him. “Hey didn’t you hear me?” He asked and chuckled at him.

Without lifting his head, Jensen whispered to him. “Bill, I can’t speak to you. My omega was called in by Tom. Please leave me alone.” 

He heard Bill’s sharp intake of breath. “Oh, right. Sorry. Tom’s always had it out for you. I think he’s always had a thing for you. If you know what I mean.” Bill said before walking off, leaving Jensen by himself.

Jensen prayed Jared hadn’t witnessed the exchange between himself and Bill. He heard the click of the lock as Jared used the key fob to unlock the door. Jared brushed past him. “Get in the car,” he said and watched as Jensen started for the passenger’s side door. “No, back seat. Tom’s watching and I need him to think that you’re a typical alpha obeying your omega,” Jared said over his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

Jensen didn’t question it, did as Jared had said. He got in, placed his belongings next to himself, closed the door and strapped the seatbelt across his waist. He winced when Jared got in, slamming the door closed. Without a word, Jared seatbelted himself, started the car and pulled out of the construction site’s parking lot. He was quiet as they drove a few miles before glancing into the rearview mirror. He saw Jensen’s eyes staring straight ahead at the headrest of the seat in front of himself. 

“Look up.” Jared’s voice was full of anger but Jensen obeyed not wanting to make things worse. He looked up, meeting Jared’s eyes in the mirror. “This is bad. Tom’s an ass, he’s had it out for since you started there. Hell, he even offered to take you, make you his. Why didn’t you tell me!” Jared voice rose with anger. “He wants you whipped and collard.” Jared’s open palm slammed against the steering wheel. He watched as Jensen paled. “Fuck!”

Jensen looked at Jared and then away. He wouldn’t show his emotions, not now, not when they were in public. Even if they were in a moving car. He’d wait until they’re home before he said anything. He lowered his gaze and looked out the window beside him. He willed himself to remain calm. Jared was already upset enough for the both of them. He felt the movement of the car come to a stop and he focused his attention on Jared. He saw they were parked in their driveway. He made himself stay still until Jared told him he could move, get out of the car and go into their home.

“Let’s go inside.” Jared said wearily as he got out of the car, slammed it closed as he made his way inside their house. He let the door swing slowly closed, knowing Jensen was right behind him.

Jensen picked up his belongs, carried them with him as he followed Jared inside. He closed the door with his foot before crossing to the kitchen to empty out his cooler. He washed his hands before searching for Jared. He found him sitting on the couch, looking out the French glass doors into their backyard. Jensen stood in front of him, waiting. He wasn’t sure for what but he couldn’t force himself to move, to touch Jared or sit next to him. Jared looked up at him, reached out to him and he found the energy to move, to go to his mate and comfort him. He saw the look of fear in Jared’s eyes, tears forming, threatening to spill. 

“I’m sorry, Jared,” he said as he kneeled in front of Jared, taking his hands in his. He kissed Jared’s hands. “I caused this. Put you in this position.” He rested his head in Jared’s lap. He felt Jared run his fingers through his hair. 

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t say anything to me. Why didn’t you tell me how he treated you?” Jared asked, lifting Jensen’s face to look at him.

Jensen rested on his haunches. “What would you have done? He doesn’t see alphas the way you do. He most likely would have fired me.” Jensen held up his hand as he saw Jared’s lips moving, wanting to interject. “I know you can support us. Just Java has been running in the black before we ever met. But, I need to contribute. And, no I couldn’t work for you. Maybe it’s my pride, I just didn’t want to worry you. I needed to take care of this on my own.” 

Jared pulled him up and onto the couch next to him. They still held each other’s hands, not wanting to be separated from each other.

“I was never disrespectful to Tom. I even brought the issue of the staircase to Tom’s attention before it was ever finished. He brushed me off, told me to mind my own business,” he said his eyes pleading with Jared to believe him.

“Jensen, I believe you,” Jared said, freeing a hand and cupping Jensen’s cheek. “I heard the way he spoke to you, about you. I saw the way he watched you. I’m not stupid. He’s attracted to you. But, he wants you punished, whipped and the collared. He’s demanding to be present when it happens. I either do it or he contacts the center.” 

Jared’s stomach roiled with the thought of hurting Jensen. Yes, Jensen was an alpha, his alpha and his mate. How could he raise a hand to the one he loved? But, sending Jensen to the center was out of the question. He would never allow that to happen. 

Jensen pulled away from him, stood and paced the room. He stopped and looked down at Jared. “Tom won’t let up. He won’t change his mind,” he whispered more to himself than Jared. “I’ll report to the center. Just call Tom, tell him I’ll be there and he can inquiry with the center as to when my punishment will be given. Then he can witness it. You don’t have to administer the punishment. I won’t put you through that.” Jensen turned and left Jared, walking into their bedroom. 

Jared heard movement, drawers opening and closing. He got up and walked in behind Jensen to see a black duffle bag on the bed. Jensen was packing. He quickly walked to the bed and pulled the bag to him, unpacking what Jensen had added. “You’re not going anywhere. We’ll figure this out. I won’t let you go to that hell hole. They’ll break you. They may not even allow you to come home,” Jared said, pleading with Jensen to do this his way.

Jensen sat on the bed, looked at Jared, seeing the pain that swirled in those hazel eyes. “Call Tom, tell him it’ll be in two days. Let’s get this over with,” he said, handing his phone over to Jared. 

He sat listening to Jared but not really hearing what was said as Jared spoke on the phone. “Tom, this is Jared Padalecki. Jensen’s punishment will be at our home in two days. Then, I expect he will be given adequate time to heal before returning to work. There will be no reduction in pay and he will not be penalized for time off. This is your demand, after all.” Jared’s voice was ice cold as he spoke to the other omega. 

Jensen got up and walked into the bathroom, striped and turned on the shower. He needed to drown out the call, Jared’s voice, the knowledge of what was being discussed. He also needed to feel clean, he felt degraded and dirty. When he was done, scrubbed his skin red and raw, he returned to the bedroom to find Jared putting away the clothes he’d packed. 

“I told that ass that you’ll be taking a sick day tomorrow. I don’t trust him.” Jared said, matter-of-factly and Jensen didn’t argue, just nodded his head and laid down on the bed, eyes closed, hands clasped behind his head. He felt Jared’s warm hand rubbing circles on his stomach. “I have to get a few things so I let Chad know he’s in charge. I’ll take the weekend off to be here with you, then we’ll go from there.

Jensen scoffed at hearing Chad’s name. “Sure you don’t want to invite Chad? He’s never liked me. I’m sure he’d love to see this.” His voice was full of venom. “Hell, he’d probably enjoy being the one to whip me. He and Tom can make a day of it.” 

Jared’s hand stopped, moved off of him. “Please, how can I make this better for you?” Jared asked quietly.

“You can’t,” Jensen said with a heavy sigh as he rolled over onto his side, away from Jared. There was nothing Jared could do. Tom was an asshole who wouldn’t let this go, this perceived slight on Jensen’s part. He felt the bed shift as Jared got up and left the room.

“Jensen,” Jared said as he stood in the doorway to their bedroom. “I need to go out for awhile. Are you gonna be okay?” 

“I’ll be fine. I’m not going anywhere. Take your time.” Jensen said without looking up from the bed.


	10. Punishment

Chapter 10: Punishment

Without a word Jared turned and left. As he got into his car he placed a call. The first place he went was Just Java to meet with one of his customers. The man was someone Jared felt he could call for help, knowing how painful the recovery would be for Jensen. Jared watched as Doctor Stuart entered the shop. 

“Thanks for coming,” Jared said as he shook James’ hand. “Why don’t we talk in my office?” He asked as he led the man back. 

“Of course. Anything I can do to help.” James fished in his coat pocket and placed a small black case on Jared’s desk. “This should be all you need to help your mate through this. This case hold ten syringes of Morphine. I’ve written out instructions on how to use them, the dosage to use on him. You know how to get in touch with me if you need anything else.” James slid the case toward Jared. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry this is happening to you and your mate. No one deserves what you’ve told me his supervisor is demanding. Good luck.” James left him as he read over the instructions. 

After he finished ready, he placed another call. He waited until the line was picked up and he heard his mother’s voice. The words spilled from him, telling his mother everything that had happened and what was about to happen. He didn’t expect his mother to solve his problems, he just needed words of comfort for himself before the next few days took place.

Jared made one more stop before returning home. He sat in his car looking at the store he was parked in front of. A store he never thought he’d have to venture in to. He took several deep breaths before he forced himself out of his car and into the store. He felt his palms begin to sweat and his chest tighten as he reached for the door handle The jingling of the bell as he opened the door startled him and he paused before closing the door. He stood next to the door, looking around the room.

“Hi, I’m Sandy. Is there anything I can help you find?” She looked at Jared, saw that his eyes were wide and smiled at him. “First time here? It’s a lot to take in.” She stood in front of him, smile never wavering. “Do you need a collar or something else?”

“I need a collar and something to discipline my alpha with,” The sound of his voice seemed foreign to him. 

“We have basic collar, studded collars, even shock collars.” 

“Basic! Just basic.” 

“Right this way, this is the most basic we have,” she said as she held out a thin, black leather collar.

“That’s fine,” Jared said, not daring to touch it. 

“Now, for discipline, was there something you have in mind? We have different packages. There’s the basic, then there are the ones that also have a sexual aspect to it.” She saw the look of horror on Jared’s face and steered him toward the basic packages. “This one comes with a flogger and a whip. It also has restraints.”

“That’s fine. I’ll take that one,” Jared said, swallowing several times as he looked at what he was purchasing.

She gave him a sad look before walking him to the register. “Hopefully you’re alpha will learn his or her lesson and you’ll never have to use this again,” she said as she wrapped the package in brown paper and placed the collar in a bag.

“Yeah,” he said as he paid and took the items off the counter before leaving. 

He tossed them onto the seat next to him, not looking at them as he drove home. He sat in his parked car in their driveway, not wanting to touch the items, to bring them into their home. He felt the hot tears hit his cheeks as he looked down at everything he had next to him. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get through this, let alone Jensen. He wiped his eyes, grabbed everything he’d gotten that day and made his way into their home.

He founds the lights off in the house. He put the items in the hall closet and walked to their bedroom. Jensen was laying on the bed, staring up at the darkened ceiling. Jared stood in the doorway, watching him.

“I know you’re there,” Jensen said quietly. He raised his hand, motioned for Jared to join him. 

Jared climbed onto the bed next to him. He felt Jensen pulling him down and he laid his head on Jensen’s chest. “I don’t want to do this, promised I’d never hurt you or collar you.” He placed a kiss over Jensen’s heart.

“I know but Tom’s not leaving us much of a choice,” he said as he ran his hand through Jared’s hair. “Where did you go?”

“I had to pick up a few things for . . . God, I hate this.” 

“Two days, then it will be over.”

“I still don’t understand why didn’t you ever tell me what was going on? What Tom was doing, how he was treating you?”

“What purpose would that have served? It’s not like it would have changed anything. It probably would have made it worse. Plus, I didn’t want to add to your stress, opening another shop was stressing you out.”

“I know. But I’m doing it for us.”

“I know that.”

Jared sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. “I was waiting until after this new one was opened to tell you. I want you to run it. I want you to hire your own staff, you could bake those fantastic pies of yours. You wouldn’t have to worry about how a supervisor treated you because you’d be the supervisor.” Jared looked at him, eyes pleading with him to say yes to his crazy plan. “Besides, you have no idea what perks come with this job.” 

Jensen laughed, the first real laugh before all this shit had started. “If that will make you happy, then fine, I’ll do it. But, I expect one hell of a benefits package.” He laced his fingers with Jared’s, holding their hands together over his heart. “After this, once we get through this, you can tell Tom to politely shove my job up his ass.”

The phone rang, not giving Jared a chance to respond. Jensen reached over and answered it. The smile wavered on his face as he sat up. Jared listened to the one-sided conversation Jensen had with his mother.

“Hi, Momma. No everything’s fine. We’re both fine. Work’s been keeping us busy. Jared’s opening up the new shop and asked me to run it. Of course I said yes. I’ll get to pick my own staff. He just asked so we haven’t had a chance to call.” Jensen chuckled and looked at Jared before continuing. “Tell Dad we said hi and you can tell him the news. Love you,” he said as he hung up.

He felt Jared’s hand on his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell her? They should be told about this.”

Jensen turned back to him. “Not now. We’re already dealing with enough. Tell them after it’s over,” he said as he laid back down on the bed, effectively ending their conversation.

The next two days were quiet ones between Jared and Jensen. As much as Jared wanted to be with his mate, spend time with him, make sure Jensen knew he loved him, he gave him his space. Jensen spent most of the time secluded in their bedroom. When he slept he had nightmares from his past, the teacher and principal who had administered past punishments haunted his dreams. 

He woke Saturday morning covered in sweat from one of his nightmares. The sky was just turning from dark to a watery gray as he slipped from their bed, not wanting to wake Jared. He showered, thinking how stupid it was since he knew he’d only be covered in sweat and probably blood by the end of the day. When he returned he found Jared sitting up, back pressed against the headboard. His eyes were red and wet.

“Don’t. Don’t cry,” Jensen said as he went to sit next to him. “We’ll get through this.”

“I should have stood my ground. Said no.”

“And then what? We wait and see if Tom called the center because he would and it would be so much worse? It’s not worth it.”

“I have to . . . to put the collar on you before he gets here,” Jared said, his voice cracked as he spoke. He held the collar in his hands, fingers fiddling with it as he spoke. He felt Jensen’s hands on his, taking the collar. His eyes widened as he watched Jensen place the collar around his own neck, clicking the lock into place. The sound made them both flinch. 

“Where?” Jensen asked as he looked down at his hands. 

Knowing what he was asking Jared turned his head away, focused on the window that looked out over the backyard. “Out back, figured we’d use the metal laundry post. I told him to be here for nine. I wanted to get it over with.”

He felt the bed shift as Jensen stood, he looked up as Jensen walked out of the room. Pushing the blanket off, he got up and followed. He found Jensen standing at the French doors that led to the backyard.

It seemed like time had stalled as they waited for Tom to arrive. They heard the car pull into the driveway and looked at each other. Jared pulled Jensen into his arms, held him, not wanting to let him go. His lips trailed over the claiming bite before he kissed Jensen’s lips. The sound of knocking had Jensen pulling away and opening the French doors. He slipped outside as Jared answered the door.

“Show time!” Tom’s voice boomed from inside their home. Jensen flinched at the sound. He closed his eyes, steadying himself for what was to come as he slid his sweatpants off his body. He stood with his back to the doors as Jared, followed by Tom entered the yard. He heard tom catch his breath and then he heard the growl Jared let out, angry and possessive.

“I want to see this whip,” Tom said, his voice dripping with glee. Tom took the leather whip from Jared. “Nice and sturdy. This will do some damage,” he said as his wrist snapped the whip in his hand, the sound cracking through the air.

Jensen stood as Jared secured his hands to the metal bars of the outdoor laundry line. His cheeks burned at having Tom watch this, knowing Tom could see him him like this; a collar around his neck, wrists secured and he was naked.

He felt the movement of air before the leather made the first contact against his skin. He grimaced and screwed his eyes shut but didn’t make a sound. He refused to give Tom the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

On the tenth hit to his body, he felt his knees buckle. He forced himself to find his footing, to stand. He felt his body shudder as he thought of the next forty lashes still to come. How was he going to survive this? The next one hit and he opened his mouth to suck in air. He felt something warm trickle down his back and knew it was sweat mixed with blood. The next lash hit across his ass and he sagged, his weight held up only by the shackles around his wrists. He scrambled to stand as another blow landed against his skin. They were now coming in rapid succession. He knew Jared was trying to get them through this as quickly as possible.

He couldn’t focus on anything except the pain radiating throughout his body, he couldn’t catch his breath and he could barely stand. He heard someone screaming. The sound was horrifying to his ears and only stopped when he tried to catch his breath. He realized the screams had been coming from him. His throat was raw and burning. He blinked back the tears and sweat from his eyes. The whistling sound of the leather belt had stopped but he felt himself stiffen, preparing himself for another blow to his body. The only sound he could hear was his breath which was coming in fast gulps.

He felt hands on his arms and he tried to move away from them. He was still shackled with nowhere to go, nowhere to escape to. Something soft pressed against his back, covering him but he yelped at the burn against his raw skin.

“Shh, Jensen. I’ve got you.” Jared’s voice cut through the fog of pain clouding his mind. He felt hands on his wrist, the shackles being released, his arm dropping like weights sending jarring pain through his body, causing him to let out a whimper that he couldn’t stop. His other wrist was freed. He was falling. Gently hands caught him, helped him to his knees.

“Lean against me.” Jared’s voice called to him through the pain that wracked his body.

“That was impressive,” Tom said. “The way he took his punishment. If he was my alpha I’d . . .”

Jared cut him off. “Well, he’s my mate, my alpha, not yours. You got what you came for. You asshole! Now get the fuck out of our home!” Jared screamed at him. The sound of Tom’s retreat from their home never registered to either of them.


	11. Recovery

Chapter 11: Recovery 

Jensen heard the words but didn’t really focus on the. He felt a hand smooth back his sweat drenched hair. Heard a voice murmuring to him, telling him he was loved, that the voice was sorry for doing this to him. 

“I’m sorry Jensen, so sorry.” Jared’s voice again. He heard crying but wasn’t sure who it was. He felt himself being lifted onto his feet, heard the screams again. He focused, realized he was screaming as the movement of being brought to his feet and walking triggered pain to flood his body.

“I’m sorry. I’ve got to get you inside, to our bed so I can clean your back. Just a little more.”

He felt the coolness of the sheets against his stomach and sighed. It felt good against his burning flesh.

“Here, this will help.”

He felt the sting of a needle against his arm and then the world began to fade into nothingness. He never felt the sheet being removed from his back or Jared’s touches as he washed away the blood and sweat from his wounds. He never felt the feather soft touches of Jared’s fingers as he rubbed antibiotic cream into his broken flesh or the gauze bandages being applied. He never felt the kiss Jared gave him on his cheek. He never hear Jared’s sobs as he sat watch over him or Jared’s pleas to be forgiven for what he’d done to him. He never knew that Jared stayed with him, never leaving his side. The only thing he knew was the sweet blackness that took him away from his body and the pain.

The knock on the door caught Jared off guard. He hadn’t been expecting anyone and he knew Jensen hadn’t. He got up and walked to the door to find the Ackles standing on the porch. He swallowed hard at seeing them. He’d made the call, letting them know what had happened. Jensen hadn’t wanted him to but they were his parent, they needed to know.

“Jared, sorry to impose but you know how a mother is with her children. No matter how old they are, they’re still her babies.” Alan said as a way to break the tension. Donna swept past Jared without a word, barely looking in his direction. She searched until she found Jensen, laying on his stomach in their bed. Jensen had been sedated to ease the pain he was in. Jared watched as she ran a hand through Jensen’s hair, resting a hand on his cheek before taking in his bandaged back. She turned to look at Jared, tears in her eyes.

“You monster. How could you let this happen? How could you do this to him? He’s your alpha, your mate!” She screamed at him. He reached out to comfort her, only to feel the sting of a slap across his face. “This punishment, the whipping wasn’t enough. You collared him.”

“I had to. Tom demanded it. He wouldn’t let up. It was this or the center. What would you have had me do?” Jared pleaded with her. “I love him. You both know that. I didn’t want this, any of this but I wasn’t about to let him be remanded to the center. 

He felt Alan’s hand on his shoulder. “I know, son. It’s just hard to take, seeing him like this. He’s our child.” 

He heard Donna’s sobs as she looked down at Jensen and he fought back his own tears. He’d already cried enough the past few days. His eyes were red and swollen. He knew he’d cry again tonight as he tried to comfort his mate as Jensen tried to find a comfortable position to lay in. 

He left the room, letting Jensen’s parents spend time with him, even if he was sedated. He sat on the couch, head leaned back trying to get a little sleep. Hearing movement in the room jarred him awake. He rubbed his eyes, looked around to see Donna sitting across from him, a tight smile on her lips.

“I know you love him. I can only imagine how hard this has been on you. You’re not a monster, I’m just so upset over this, I’m sorry for what I said and for slapping you. He’s my child,” she said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Jared reached out to her, taking her hand in his. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I just want us to get past this and still be a family.” 

“We’re still family,” Alan spoke up as he walked in to join them. “We’re going to go now. Try to get some rest so you can take care of him. Call us if you need anything.” Alan said as he led Donna out and to their car.

Jared dragged himself to his feet and went to check on Jensen. While he was still out, Jared removed the bandages and cleaned the wounds. He made sure they were healing and not becoming infected before rebandaging thim. He checked Jensen to make sure he wasn’t running a fever and went to make him something to eat. 

When he returned he found Jensen awake, trying to find a comfortable position to rest in. 

“Jensen, don’t move. I’ll help you. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Jared said, setting down the bowl of hot soup he’d heated for Jensen. He grabbed the pillows from his side of the bed and placed them against Jensen to help him roll over onto something padded. He helped Jensen into a sitting position, watched the pained grimace on his face and reached out to soothe him. He felt Jensen stiffen under his touch and pulled back. “Here, I made you some soup.”

Jensen took the bowl from him with a small smile on his face. He ate several spoonfuls before placing it back on the nightstand. “Thanks, I’m just gonna get some sleep.” He tried to roll over and yelped in pain as he hit his back against the mattress. He pushed Jared away when he tried to help him. “I got it,” he said through gritted teeth and watched as Jared backed away with the bowl in his hands. He rolled onto his side, panted through the pain as he fought against it, not wanting to give in. He lost the battle as tears, hot and heavy slid down his cheeks. He wiped angrily at them, cursed himself for his weakness, for being broken.

Jared stood outside their bedroom door listening to Jensen as he cried. He wanted to go to him, wrap his arms around him but he knew Jensen would refuse his comfort. He’d been doing that recently, pushing him away. He understood why but it still hurt. How could Jensen let him touch him, he’d been the one to collar and whip him. He’d caused the pain, the scars that were now forming on Jensen’s body. He wished it was his body that was going through this. He would gladly take Jensen’s pain as his own, bare the scars, the burden for him.

In the dead of night, when Jensen was asleep, Jared would lay next to him. He’d run his fingers through his mate’s sleep tousled hair. With tears in his eyes, he’d kiss the scars, hoping that his love would ease the skin back to when it was unblemished. He’d let his tears fall, praying that they would be able to move past what they’d been through, that they would once again be the happy and in love mated couple they’d been before that fateful Saturday. 

Jared reached out to Jensen and watched him flinch at the touch. He wasn’t sure if Jensen was even aware of doing it but it hurt nevertheless. As his alpha, Jensen still tended to his needs but it wasn’t the same. He didn’t feel the connection they’d once had. Jensen had been a quiet man before the punishment but after . . . he was different. Being collared and then whipped had broken something in Jensen. Jared knew that and he didn’t know how to fix it, how to get his mate back. Jensen barely spoke, even to Jared. 

Jensen went to work at their new shop, as soon as it was ready to open. He’d hired his own staff, based on their qualifications not their classifications. Jared had happily told Tom to shove the job and had seen a spark of the ‘old Jensen’ when he’d done that. Jensen would stay in the kitchen baking, then move to his office to take care of paperwork and then come home. If they were invited out, he asked to stay home. He couldn’t be around other omegas. He even found it difficult to be around his own father, always keeping his distance. Jared wondered if he hated being around him, his own omega mate. He placed his hand on Jensen’s arm and felt the muscles flex, felt Jensen curl in on himself.

“Jensen, please. Please know that I love you. I will never raise a hand to you. What I did, it ripped my heart out. I hated having to do that, to whip you and . . . and collar you. I hate that you flinch when I try to touch you,” Jared looked at Jensen, saw the pain he felt reflected back in Jensen’s green eyes. He hated knowing he was the cause of that pain, that he’d snuffed the light out of those once sparkling eyes. 

“I know,” Jensen whispered.

Jared watched as Jensen reached up to touch him, only to stop in mid motion. He could see that it took Jensen some effort but he finally let his fingers trail along Jared’s cheek, wiped away a tear that Jared hadn’t realized he’d shed. 

“If you can’t be with me, if you no longer want to be mated with me, I’ll understand. I just want you to be happy and I don’t think that I make you happy anymore.” Jared felt his chest tighten with the thought that Jensen would want to be released from their mating. He couldn’t catch his breath and he felt himself sway on his feet. He’d let Jensen go if that’s what needed to happen. He’d give Jensen everything, the house, money, whatever he wanted. He realized his heart was breaking and he turned away from Jensen. He needed to distance himself even though all he wanted was to touch Jensen, caress his skin, run his hands along that tightly muscled body. He missed Jensen’s touch, his kisses. Jensen’s lips against his skin as he kissed and nipped along his body, driving Jared to a heightened frenzy. 

“Is that what you want?” Jensen’s voice was soft as he spoke. “Do you want me gone? Do you no longer want me as your alpha now that I’m . . .” Jensen stopped, not wanting to finish what he was saying.

“Now that you’re what?” Jared asked, coaxing Jensen to open up to him.

“Now that I’m broken,” Jensen responded.

Jared turned to him, eyes wide with shock. “You’re not broken. Not in my eyes. And you’re certainly not weak.” He turned to look at Jensen, shame on his features. “I’m the one that’s weak. Tom demanded that punishment for you and I did it, just to keep you with me.” He turned from Jensen as a sob racked through his body. His heart was breaking, his mateship falling apart and there was nothing he could do to fix it. To make Jensen feel safe with him, to have Jensen still love him. “I’m sorry, so sorry,” he said as he fled from the room. 

A shocked Jensen watched as Jared ran into their bedroom. It took him a minute to realize Jared had broken down, blaming himself for everything. He followed after him only to see Jared packing a suitcase. Jensen’s mind spun out of control. Jared was throwing him out! Packing his stuff and tossing him to the curb like trash. Feelings of hurt and betrayal flooded him and he took a step back, hitting his dresser and his mind snapped back into focus. Jared was packing his own clothing.

“What are you doing?” 

Jared looked up at him, tear streaked face crumbling as he turned away. “I’ll give you the house. You won’t have to move back in with your parents or worry about finding someplace else. I won’t do that to you. I’ll give you everything you want. The shop you run is yours, I’ll take it out of our names and make it so it’s in yours. I can take the collar off. I never registered you as a collared alpha. I couldn’t do that to you.”

Jared was leaving him? Jared was leaving him! “Stop,” Jensen said, waiting for Jared to stop what he was doing. Jared continued packing, clearly not hearing him. “I said STOP!” Jensen growled out and watched Jared’s movements still, the shirt in his hand falling to the floor. Jared turned to him, shock registering on his face. The same shock that Jensen must have been showing before he closed the distance between them. He grabbed at Jared, needing to touch him. His lips sought Jared’s finding them and kissing them raw. 

“Not going anywhere,” Jensen mumbled against Jared’s hot skin and then licked along Jared’s neck.

“Yes, alpha,” Jared whispered as his body shuddered with the sparks Jensen had ignited in him. He pulled Jensen to him, not wanting to let go of him, to ever be separated from him. He felt himself being moved backward to their bed and let his control go, letting Jensen take the lead. Jared knew it was what they both needed in order to move past the last couple of months. This time it wouldn’t be about the two of the coming together to sate Jared through his heat. This time it was about reconnecting with each other, find a way to re-establish themselves as a mated couple on equal footing. It would take time, it wouldn’t be easy but nothing worth fighting for ever was and he was damn sure Jensen was worth the fight. 

He felt Jensen’s lips on his ear, heard him whisper to him. “I love you, my mate.”

“Jensen, you’re so much more than that you’re my other half, my heart, the love of my life.”


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had taken both Jared and Jensen time to figure out how to be around each other and with each other. Jensen was still a quiet man by nature. But he smiled more easily now whereas before he shied away from expressing any emotion. He was still guarded around other omegas but Jensen had begun to show a sense of ease being around his father and siblings.

When Jared’s family had come up for a visit had been a test for them both. Jensen had woken, screaming and sweat drenched from a nightmare, reliving the punishment. He’d scrambled out of their bed, away from Jared. Jared had thrown back the bed covers, had gotten up to go to him, to comfort him. Jensen backed away from him, eyes filled with pain and terror and locked himself in their bathroom.

“Jen? Jensen?” Jared called softly from the other side of the locked door. He heard Jensen retching and then the shower being turned on. His attention was drawn away from his mate with a knock at their bedroom door.

“Jared? Is everything alright? We heard screaming.” Jared turned to see his parents standing in the hallway, Jeff and Megan behind them, each with a look of concern mixed with sympathy on their faces.

Jared ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure out what to do, what to say.

“Um . . . I don’t know. Jensen’s locked himself in the bathroom. I think he had a nightmare,” he said as he sat down on their bed.

He watched as his mother ushered the others away from the bedroom door and then walked in to join her son. She sat next to him, took his hands in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze.  
“He’s been through a lot. You both have but he’s come a long way in the past months. Maybe us being here is a little too much for him. We probably should cut our visit short,” she said and stopped Jared from saying anything. “Sweetheart, it’s fine. We understand, no one will be upset. We just wanted to see you and Jensen. Now, take care of him, let him know how much we all love him. We’re here for you both.” Sherri said as she placed a kiss on Jared’s forehead before leaving.

Jared got up and quietly rapped on the bathroom door when he heard the shower being turned off. “Jensen, are you alright?” He waited for an answer and knocked again when time had gone by without one. “Jen, you’re scaring me. Please say something.” He backed away from the door when he heard the lock being turned and the door opened to reveal a shaken Jensen standing there, not meeting his eyes.

“Sorry. I just . . .”

Jared reached for him, pulled him toward his chest in an effort to comfort him. “You have nothing to apologize for.” He felt Jensen’s stiff body begin to relax into his arms. “Nightmare about . . .?” He didn’t want to press Jensen further, knowing Jensen would tell him, if he wanted him to know.

“Yeah.” Jensen said as he let Jared lead him back to their bed. “I just have to deal with things, on my own sometimes,” he said as he laid back down, letting Jared hold him.

“But, you’re not alone. You know that?”

“I do but this is something that I can’t explain. It’s just something I have to deal with. Just give me some time.”

“Of course, all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere,” Jared said as he caressed Jensen’s back.

“Your family doesn’t have to leave,” Jensen said, his voice thick with sleep.

“Don’t worry about it. I want you all to myself.” Jared kissed Jensen’s forehead, letting sleep take them both.

When they woke the following morning, they found Jared’s family packed and ready to leave.

“You really don’t have to leave. You just got here,” Jensen said, looking from Jared to the rest of their family. “I’ll be . . . I’ll be okay.”

Sherri stepped forward, not giving Jensen a chance to shy away from him, she hugged him. “You will be. I’m so proud of you both. This could have broken you apart, broken the two of you up. You haven’t let it. You’ve relied on each other, even when it seemed like everything was falling apart,” she whispered to him. “We were just being selfish, wanting to see you, make sure everything was okay.”

“You’re a strong man and a good mate to our son. We’re still so happy that you’re part of our family, that I can call you my son, Jensen,” Gerald said. He turned to Jared. “You were lucky when you found him.”

They exchanged parting goodbyes and hugs as Jared’s family left. Jared turned to him, a wide smile on his face as he reached out to him. Without hesitation Jensen went to him, let him take him into his arms and kiss him. Jared silently thanked whatever God or Goddess that had brought Jensen into his life, that had allowed them to fall in love with each other and helped them to find their way back to each other. 

He cupped Jensen’s checks in his hands and brought his lips to Jensen’s forehead. “Do you have any idea how lucky I am to have you in my life, as my mate? “Jared said quietly to him. “You’re not just my alpha or my mate you’re my equal, never forget that, no matter what anyone outside of our home, our family thinks. Because it’s the truth.”

“Thank you for saying that. I really need to hear that sometimes. I think we’re both the lucky ones, that we found each other, that we didn’t give up.”

“Never gonna give up on you or our family,” Jared whispered as he took one hand from Jensen’s face, took Jensen’s hand in his and rested it over his stomach. He waited for the words to sink in.

“Are you pregnant?” Jensen asked in a whispered voice. “Are we going to have a baby?”

“Yes! We’re going to have a baby. I found out today. I was waiting until our family left to tell you. This was something only we get to have for ourselves for awhile. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not. We have all the time in the world to share our news. Right now, let’s just keep it to ourselves, our little family.”

“I love you, Jensen and this baby growing in me. I’ve never been happier.”

Jensen rubbed his hand over Jared’s stomach again before dropping to his knees to plant a kiss on Jared’s still smooth stomach. ‘I love you, both.”


End file.
